Why Do Bad Things Always Happen To Bad People?
by LaylaRainy13
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are best friends and in their own band called "Royalty Damaged." There the Populars. What happens when three new Bad Boys come into town and an unexped guy comes around?
1. The New Kid

Why Do Bad Things Always Happen To Bad People??

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are best friends and in their own band called "Royalty Damaged."

There the Populars. Everyone's scared of them. They the Bad Girls. They Get in Fights. Well lets just say if your not friends with them your a nobody but there nice not mean but if you mess with them...they don't let themself get pushed around. What happens when three new Bad Boys come into town?

Chapter 1----The New Kid

I was in a deep sleep. When My alarm went ringing loud. My eyes flu open. I looked around. Ugh, I hate this. Getting up so early! Who even decided to make school at 8:00a.m! My mom dosen't even wake up this early!! I looked at my clock...7:15. Oh My GOD!! Stupid school. Stupid Teachers. Stupid Everything! I got off my bed. Went to take a shower. After that, I got out and look in my closet. I got my Tripp-Green-Plaid-Hoodie. A Black muscle shirt, some knee-high heeled police boots, and a mini black skirt. I put it all on. I left my hair wet cuz in the middle of the day it would be all curls the way I like it. I loooked out my window and saw Alice pull up in her Black BMW. Rosalie in the front seat. I gotta sit in the back. I get my black backpack. Throw it onto one of my shoulders and run downstaires. My moms in her pajamas. "Bye Mom!!" I say as I run to the car. I get in. Alice looks at me. "Hey Sexy Mama." I Laugh. "Shut it Alice. Hey Rose." Alice was wearing a Black Puffy from the bottom strapless dress. It suted her cuz of her short spicky hair an pixie face. (**A/N: There Outfits are in my page. Alice is wearing that dress with those black high heels)** "Hey Bella," Rose looked at me and smiled. There my best friends ever since pre-school. We where inseprible since then. Rose was also wearing a dress a mini a little big but it looked good, with black tight skinny jeans and black high heels. I got my backpack and got out my mini makeup bag. I put on eyeliner, mascara, and my red lipstick. "Oh Bella!! Lend me your eyeliner and mascara," yelled Alice. "Here." I gave it to her. She put some on and then she out on her bright red lipstick. Rosalie smiled. Rose always was wearing mascara and eyeliner but she wore Dark Bright Red lipgloss. Alice gave me back my makeup. "Thankz Bell." "No Problem Pixie." She just laughed.

When we arived at school. We all got out and I was in the middle. Alice on my left.....Rose on my all walked to the school entrence. Everyone stared at us. Like always. Someone opend the door for us. A nerd. I smiled at him. He literally almost fainted. My day was going great until I saw some totally hot dude standing infront of my locker. Alice and Rose left to their lockers and I went to my locker. I got infront of him. He was really really tall alot taller than me like a head and 1/4 of a torso. He had bronzed colored hair...kinda long....and all messy...but it actually looked good on him. He was lisening to his ipod full blased. "Umm....Hello.!" He didnt even look up. I got his earphones and I pulled them out of his ears hard. He quickly looked up. I almost gasped. His eyes where a dark emeraled green...A beautiful Green...Omg. "Hey! Why'd you do that!" I was getting mad. "Your standing infront of my locker...So if you don't mind can you just MOVE!!" I screamed at the last word. He smiled. "Oh my bad sexy lady." His hand was moving down to my butt. Oh no he wasnt. I quickly got my blade that I keep on my boots. I pushed him to my locker and put the blade next to his neck. "Don't you dare! What the hell is your problem! Trying to touch my ass!!" I almost actaully wanted to stabe him. Nobody gets away with trying to touch my ass.

"Hey im sorry. Gosh man!" I put my blade away. Back into my boot. "Don't mess with me...whatever your name is. I rule this school. Okay! Don't mess with me or else!" He smirked. Oh hes lughing at me. Oh hell no. That got me mad. I pulled my arm back and punched him right in the left eye. His face hit the locker hard. He touched his eye. "What was that for?!?" 'Laughing at me." I pushed him out of my way and he fell to the floor. I put my right heel on his chest. "Don't mess with me." I went to my class. By lunch time everyone had hear about me beating up the new kid. Alice and Rose ran up to me. "Bella is it true you punched the new kid??" "Yeah he tried to touch my ass. I got out my blade and put it next to his neck. He said he was sorry. I put my blade away. Then he laughed. I got mad and I punched him but not that hard." Rose looked at me "Bell he has a huge swollen black eye." "Good." We started walking to the cafeteria. This guy..Not as tall as the new kid but this dude was also really tall..blonde curls falling short in his face..brown eyes...muscular and he cute. He walked up to Alice. "Hey Pix." Alice smiled. "Hey Jaz." I looked at them. "Oh Jasper this is Bella and Rosalie. Bella Rosalie this is Jasper." Jasper looked at me. His eyes widen. "You. You punched my brother...Edward." "Your his brother..woah.." "Yeah Edward has a huge black eye..for a girl you got a wicked skills." I smiled. "Thankz."

We sat at our table and Jasper sat next to Alice. Then Edward walked into the cafeteria. Everything went silent. Edward started walking up to me. Edward got me by my shirt an picked me up. I pushed him off me. "HEY!! Whats your problem?!?" The whole cafeteria stopped and where watching us. He pointed at his black eye. "This is my problem!!" "It wouldn't have happen if you didnt laugh at me." He was mad i could tell. He put his arm up and his hand flu to my face. I didnt hesitate. I got his fist in mid-punch. Everyone gasphed. I twisted his hand. "You should have lisen when I told you not to mess with me." I let go of his arm. He just stormed off. I sat back down and everyone went back to what they where doing. I smiled. Rosalie looked at me. "Woah Bella Hes like alot taller than you and your not even scared of him." "Why should I be?" "Cuz he can kill you." "Then why didnt he punch me when I punched himin the morning. Who knows cuz I dnt." The Bell Rang. I got up and went to my next class. Science. I walked in. I stopped. Sitting next to my desk was no other than...

_Edward..._


	2. Oh Hell No

Chapter 2---Oh Hell No

Oh god, I though. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him. I dropped my backpack on the floor next to me. I look at him. His face is seriouse and mad. I glare at him then I look away. He sights. I look down.._Maybe I was a lil to mean to him...I didnt have to punch-_oh god I cant feel bad about what I did...No that is not me..I never feel sorry about hurting anyone...but he was gonna punch me. I wasnt gonna let myself so...ugh..I took a deep breath...Alice was behind me...She send me a message _Bella..._I look at her. Oh did I forget to mention...Alice and Rosalie are Vampires?? Well they are..Alice can see the future...and Rosalie can...well Rosalie dosn't have a power....shes just really really beautiful. We can all send each other messages thru our minds its kinda wierd but its cool. An hour in this class with him I am gonna DIE....literally....This will be fun....NOT.....

Edward takes a deep breath..."Isabella." I look at him and I raise my eyebrow. "Excuse me? Why did you just call me Isabella?" He smiled....Oh what great smile he had....."That is your name. Isn't it?" "Well yeah but I prefer Bella." "Okay _Bella." _I looked down. "Bella...uym....Im sorry." I was shocked.."For what?" He smirked. "For not touching your butt." Just by that sentence. I jump on him. I quietly gased cuz the instent my fingers touched him...he was as cold as a the snow in the winter. Wierd huh? But its true he was so cold like isicules or an igloo. Wierd. He falls back. Im on top of him. Chocking him. Then I stop and start punching him. Hard with all my strength. Everyone gathers aroung us..Whisphering and yelling "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!"

I punch him in his Jaw. His face hits the floor. He was mad. He flips me over and hes on top of me...ugh hes so heavy....hes not fat but god hes tall. He puts his hand back and hes about to swing at me when.....Alice gets his fist with her hand. Edward looks at her. Alice dosen't even smile. Her face is like a statue. This is so wrong...Edward on top of me...Ew....I push him off me. Alice still had her hand on his. So when I push him off me. Alice goes flying and falls onto a desk almost dreaking it. She looks up mad. I get up. Alice looks at Edward. She runs to him. Tackling him down ontop a desk. Everyone goes woah. Woah is right who would have expected a pixie to tackle a 6'2 giant. Alice is on top of him. Punching him. Im not gonna stop thiis Its to good. Then Edward Punches Alice right in the nose. Alice goes flying. My eyes widen. Nobody hurts my pixie. NOBODY.

I run to Edward and jump on him. Who the hell does he think he is punching Pixie like that! I punch him in his other eye. Hoping it would turn into a black eye to. Edward pushes me off him. I fall to the floor. Hitting my head on a desk. It hurt but im alright. I get up. I get my blade out of my boot. Everyone gasp. My eyes wide with furry. I start walking towards him. Hes just standing there waiting. He walks up to me. I stop in front of him. He smirkes. I get my blade and slash it on his right arm. He winces in pain but theres no blood on my blade. I drop it. Wided eye. I look at him. Then the fire alarm rings. Everyone storms out of the room. Alice stays. Then Rose, Jasper and some huge, tall, muscular dude walk in. I dnt move. I just keep staring at Edward. Theres no blood. That can't be...Theres only one way that there wern't supposed to be blood was that he was.........

I gasp.

_Vampire._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you guys like it. plz review say something like hi or idk but just review plz =] **

**Vampire Kisses,**

**Kayla Black lol**


	3. You Killed Her and Truth Or Dare

Chapter 3---You Kiiled Her and Truth Or Dare at Alice's...

Is stepped back a bit. Alice looks at me. "Bell." I didn't look at her. "Bella! What did you-" She broke off mid-sentence when she saw the blade but with no blood on it. Her eyes widen with shock. Her eyes went to Edward. Edward looks at me. My mouth opend wide. I sucked in my breath and screamed on the top of my lungs. Everyone coverd there ears. I didnt yell cuz I was scared I yelled cuz I have that talent that when I yell. Its really loud and it ecos. So that means everyones ears go into shock."AHH....AHHHHHHHH.....AHHHH" I close my mouth. "BELLA!" Alice yelled. "Sorry," I said without looking at her. My teeth clenched tight. The huge dude went up to Edward. Edward looks at him. Jasper lookes at me. "What?" My voice was mad and flat. He didnt answer but then I felt something go thru my body like waves of emotion. My eyes widen. _"Bella," Alice messaged me. "Hes a VAMPIRE!!! All of them are!! JASPER JUST USED HIS POWER ON ME!!! HOW DARE HE!!" _Alices face was blank. Then her eyes widen cuz she knew what I was gonna do. "BELLA NO!!"

To late, I had already ran and jumped on Jasper throwing him onto the floor. I put my hands on his neck choking him. "HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR STUPID _VAMPIRE_ POWER ON ME!!" I was mad...Furiouse. Then something hit me hard. Before I knew it...I was flying across the room and I hit the board hard..a loud "THUG." I fell to the floor on my stomach. I felt sick. Every part of my body hurt wiht pain.

"EMMETTE!!" A girls voice yelled..Rosalies voice...I guess Emmette was the huge dude. "You Killed her!! Shes probably dead!!," My pixie yelled...I smiled weakly. I couldn't even stand up. My head was pulsing hard...My heart was beating at a fast rate...ugh I could bearly even open my eyes. Alice ran over to me, she bend down, she was.....crying. "Don't............cry................Pixie."

I smiled weakly I could bearly even say that sentence. "Oh Bell." She started crying even more. Sobbing hard. Rose walks over to me....silently crying...oh no Rose crying..oh not her to. Rose bends down on my other side. She breathes in hard and puts her hand over my stomach. What the hell is she doing? I moved my eyes down to her. Her hands where on my stomach. Her eyes closed. Then her hands started glowing. Her lips where getting pale...er. I realized what she was doing...she was healing me. All this time we thought Rose didnt have a power...but she does...She has the power to heal. I started feeling alot better. Alice was shocked. "Woah Rose! I didnt know you had the power to heal!"

"I didnt know either," Rose whispher. Rose toke her hand off me, her eyed opened and they where sparkling. I got up and hugged her tightly. "ROSE! Thank you! I love you! I didnt know you had a power!" She smiled. I got up to my feet. Alice and Rose to. I looked at Jasper. "Im...ugh" I swallowed hard. "I dint mean to do that I lost control......................Jasper." Oh god I cant belive I was about to say Sorry to him. I dnt even know him. I never say sorry only to my girls and thats how its gonna stay.

"Its okay Bella." I grined. I walk up to Edward. "So....your a Vampire and so are your brothers." He looks down on me. "Yeah." "Cool, Whats your power? Whats all off your powers?" I asked I was Curiouse. "Well...Emmette dsent have a power hes just really strong. Jasper can feel peoples emotions and he can also changed them but you probably already know that." I look down. "And my power is that...I can read minds...hear peoples thoughts." My eyes widen...what did I just hear right? Read minds? I look up at him. "But I cannot seem to be able to read your mind." What am I like wierd am I like....idk. "What you cant read her mind??" Jasper asked.

"Nope I cant. Its like theres a shild around her and I cant you know get throw her." "Woah." Edward looks at me. "So..whats your powers?" "Well Alice has the power to see the future and Rose can heal things and Im human..." Edward...Emmette and Jasper gasped. "What?" "Im human." "We heard," Edward started saying. "But how can you like attach us and..." He trailed off. "Im just talented..I guess." Everyone was silent. Emmette smiled. "Awesome." I look at him. He grins. Emmette seems like the kind of guy I'll get along great with. This is gonna be the best year ever. I walk up to my blade thats on the floor, I bend down and pick it up. I put it in my boot.

"So...Bella. What else do you got hiding in your boots?" Edward asked. Rose and Alice snickerd. I smile. "You really wanna know?" "Yeah." I shrug and put my hands in my left boot. I take out my silver gun, The bullets in the little packet, My blade, my pack of cigarettes, and my liter. I reach into my right boot and take out my house key, another liter, my fake ID, and my pack of gum. Everyone looks shocked well Emmette, Jasper and Edward do.

"Woah all of that fits in those boots?" "Yeah." I start putting everything back into my boots in a couple seconds im done. "What do you have in your skirt?" Emmette asked. I grined. 'My cell." Alice runs up to me and hugs me tightly. I make a confused face but I hug back. Alice was not really that shorter than me. She was up to my nose. Rose well Rose was taller than us maybe a half head taller. I look at Edward. His mouth opens to say something but then he shuts it.

After Alice lets go she jumps up and says..."Uym..why dont we go to my place and stay there, spend the night cuz my parents are in a 2 week trip and we can play all these games." She smiles. "Sure," We all say. We all call are parents and tell them where gonna be at Alices for the weekend. We all go outside and us girls get into Alices BMW and the guys get into Emmettes Jeep.

They follow us to Alices. School was cancelled while we where fighting cuz of some bomb treat or somethin. When we got to Alices house. Alices house was a white three story mansion. Rich people. We all follow Alice into her bedroom. All walls are a bright red with black splattered on it. Her King sized bed with red sheets and gold pillows. Wow. Her balcony, glass windows, roses all over the place, black curtains, and her flat screen tv right in the center. Leaving a huge space in the middle. We all sat in a circle in the was Rose, Emmette, Me, Edward, Alice and Jasper. "So what do we play first?" Alice asked smiling wide. Emmette grined. "How bout Truth or Dare?" I smiled. "Hell to the yeah!!" Everyone agreed so where playing truth or dare.

"Bella," Emmette said. Oh sweet baby Jesus. I look at him. "Truth or Dare Bella?" I smile. "Dare." Emmette Laughs. "Good. I dare you to go streking outside and yell "Im In Love With Edward Cullen!!" I stared at him blankly then I snapped. "What! Edward....Cullen! Ew!!!" Rose smiled and said "Bell are turning doen a dare?" My lips go into a staraight line. "Fine." I get up take off my boots. "Dont touch anything!" I pull down my skirt reaviling my black Jo-boxers. I take off my sweater and then my muscle shirt reaviling my Black bra with Bright Shiny Glowing huge Silver Stars. My hair was up to my waist so I put some in the front to cover my cheast. I look at Emmette coldly. I run outside over Alices front yard. Luckly it had turned night really fast. Uh-oh the sprinklers turn on. I started running thru her yard. I could see Alice and everyone else on her balcony giggling. Then I throw my hands in the air and Yell "IM IN LOVE WITH EDWARD CULLEN!!" Mostly all the neighboors came out. I quickly ran inside and up to Alices room.

I put on my skirt, and muscle shirt and some black socks Alice lended me. I sit back in the circle. Rose smiles "Okay...Alice Truth or Dare?" ALice thinks for a moment. "Truth." "Aw Alice Fine...Alice, Do you like Jasper? If you do prove it. If you dont...well kiss Bella." I look at Rose. She smiles and winks. Alice looks at Jasper. She gets him by the shirt and pulls him down to her level and starts kissing him. Her hands go aroung his neck and his go around her waist. Then Alice pulls away. Lucky Vampires don't blush. "There," Alice says. Jaspers still in shock but then he smiles. "Okay," Jasper says. "Edward Truth or Dare??" Edward grins. "Dare." Of couse.

"Okay Edward I dare you to kiss..." Plz don't say me. "Bella." ugh why!! Edward goes into a shock but then he looks at me. "I dont even want you to-" I broke off cuz his cold hard lips smashed into mine. My eyes go wide. I just sit there and dont kiss back. I was looking at Edward kissing my lips which made me uncomfortable. Then, he pulls away. I look at him. Luckly Im used to people complemeting me and saying im hot and everyrting so I learneed how not to blush anymore. If I didnt know how to do that...I would have been as red as a tomato. I just started at him and faked a smile. He looked away and then I smiled a real smile. "Okay intence," Alice says. "Okay my turn," I say. I look at Rosalie. "Rose, truth or dare??" She looks at me and frowns but then smiles huge. "Dare."

Uho bad choice Rose. You know how I am with dares. To bad. I smile. "I dare you to go to Mike Newtons house, get on your knees and tell him your madly in love with him and you want to go to Vegas and get married." Roses face goes blank. Everyones face is blank..

Aw Rose...It was your Choice...Haha.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you guys lyked it..plz review or just say hi plz..**

**Vampire Kisses,**

**Kayla B. Lol Bye Readers. =]**


	4. OhSweetBabyJesus Who is he?

Chapter 4---OhmysweetbabyJesus Who is he??

Rosalie's P.O.V

What The Hell Bella! I cant believe she doing this to me. My lips go into a straight line. My eyes looking at her. She smiles. i shouldnt have choosen dare. I know Bell. Good im so stupid. I get up. "Lets go to newton's." We all get into my Red BMW and I start driving to Newtons. I could hear everyone snickering. When one of these bozos gets hurt im not gonna help. Nope not me. We part 2 blocks away from Newtons. Bella and everyone hide in the huge bushes. I stand in front of the door. I ring the doorbell. I could hear footsteaps coming to the door. Newton answered the door. Wearing a Muscle shirt and some red boxers his hair was all meesy and sticking everywhere. His eyes go wide when he sees me. "Hey....Newton." I fake a smile. He smiles back.

"Hello....Rosalie." He lends on the side trying ot "look" cool. I frown. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I frown again. Why me? I get down on my knees in front of him and look up. He stares at me. "Newton I am madly in love with you ever since I laid my eyes on you and I wwnna go to Vegas and Get Married." His Eyes go wide. "Why Rosalie Id love to marry you." Before I could reply he get me by my arms and pulls me into a kiss. A slopy one. I try to push him off me with only a little force. He gets my waist and pulls me in. I push him off me hard. He almost falls.

"This was only a dare I hate YOU! I dont LOVE you!! EW your so.....Disgusting!!!" I run to my car leaving Newton standing there. Everyone was already in my car. I get in the passengers seat. I throw my keys at Emmette. "DRIVE!" Everyone gasp. I iignore them. Emmette starts driving while Im brushing my teeetha million times with my emergency tooth brush.

When we get to Alices. We go back to her rooma nd sit down again. "Bell I can't believe you made me do that." She smiled. "Sorry babe." "Its okay Hun." Alice laughs. Emmette smiles. "Okay Jasper Truth or Dare?"

Bellas P.O.V

Jasper hadn't really talked since Alices kiss. He smiled...."Dare." Emmette smiled. "I dare you to dress as a Vampire with the cape and all and go trick or treat with Alice and Alice drees up a a Vampire Pixie Fearie.." Jasper and Alice go and get dressed. Jasper come out in black slacks, a button down white shirt, red tie and a black and red cape tide around his neck. His face was all with white powder but it just made him look more white, he didnt have to wear fangs cuz they keep there fangs hidden around humans, Jasper smiles wide showing his shap white pinted fangs, he puts fake blood on the sides of his mouth the dark black eyeliner. Then Alice comes out wearing A red ballerina puff short skirt, black leggings, red ballerina shoes tide all the way up to her knees, a red ballerina strapless shirt, and red fingerless gloves. Her face was all filled with white power, black eyeliner, she didnt wear fangs either she smiled showing her perfect white smile with her sharp real fangs. She also had the blood on her mouth. Her hair was keep the same pixie way all spicky and black.

This is gonna be good. Alice smiled. Jasper stood there his Vampire self. Alice got two pumpkin basket. One for herself and one for Jasper. "Lets go trick or treating! Happy Halloween!." They ran outside. They started walking we fallowed them. Rose and Emmette where way in the front ina deep conversation. I was cold. Me with my muscle shirt, short skirt, and black socks. Edward noticed I was shivering. He took off his black leather jacket and put it around my shoulders. I look up at him. "Thanks but arn't you cold?" He laughed. "Vampires are never cold Bella." "Oh." I looked down. He got closer to me. Then Alice and Jasper went to a huge house and rang the door bell. They where in thef ront while Me,Ed, Emmi, and Rose where in the back. A young women with long red hair answered the door.

"Why....hell....there." Alice an Jasper smiled. "Trick or Treat!" The lady looked confused but then went somewhere and came back with a bag of candy she put some in the baskets. "Here," She smiled but still confused. "Thank you!!" Alice and Jasper yelled as we alked away. She closed the door. I laughed. All of the sudden Emmette grades Roslaie by her waist and pulls her into a passonate kiss. What the hell??

Rosalies arms flu to Emmette neck and Emmette picked her up as Rose wraped her legs around his waist. Intense. Jasper and Alice where walking and I saw Alices hand moves to Jaspers hand interwinding them. didnt we just bearly meet them? Oh well ot bad..hehe. Jasper looked down at her and smiled. they keep walking away they went there own way. Rose and Emmette went a differnt way leaving me and Edward alone. Edward smiles. "So...Bella." I look up at him. I didnt say anything. He puts his hand out. "Dance with me Bella." I couldnt help but laugh. "Sorry no." His smile fades. "Okay." Yeah that will burst his ego. Haha. I smiled to myself.

Then out of the blue I bump into someone. "Im -" I cut of mid sentence when I saw who it was. OhsweetbabyJesus...Who is he?? He was insanly tall, taller than Edward probably about 6'7 or somethin like than, he had dark skin like caramel, deep brown eyes, very muscular I could tell even with his black shirt and leather jacket, black short spicky hair, very sexy, and then he smiles showing his perfect white smile, ugh he makes me wanna melt. He looks down on me. He smiles again. Then I hear his velvet-voice for the first time.

"Im sorry." I snap out of my daze and smile back. "Its okay. I wastn't paying attention to where I was going. Im the one whos sorry." He laughed. Oh what a perfect laugh he had. I was staring again. "Its okay." I felt really small infront of him..smaller than I felt next to Edward. I had completly forgotten Edward was here. I felt like noting existed only me and this dude that I didnt know whats his name. I smiled. "Im Bella....Swan." He puts his hand out. "You Cheff Swans daughther right??" Oh sweet baby Jesus he knew Charlie. "Yeah Thats me." "Your dad is best friends with my Dad Billy Black." Then it hit me...hes Billy's son..ohmygod. "Your Billys son?" "Yeah." His hand was still waiting. I stretch my hand and the instent my finger tips touched his hands I almost fainted. His hands where so warm and big. My hand bearly fit onto his palm. We shake hands. "Oh my bad my names Jacob....Jacob Black." Then he smiles. That smile that makes me wanna melt.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Do you guys like?? Plz Review Review Review haha plz :) **

**Also thankzz for reading**

**Vampire Kisses, **

**Kayla Black :P**


	5. Imprinting and Brown eyed Beauty

Chapter 5---Imprinting and Brown Eyed Beauty

Jacobs P.O.V

I was walking down the sidewalk. I was bored. I looked up and saw two people standing there a short girl and a very tall man. My nose burned when I smelled them. One of themes a _Vampire_. It has to be the guy. The girl smells way to good. Shes human. Then I finally take a good look at him. _Cullen._

My teeth clenched togther. Hesa_ Cullen._ _Edward Cullen_. He makes me sick but whats he doing with that human girl? He puts his hand out and I hear him asking her to dance she says no. I chuckle. Good who would wanna dance with a _Leech_. Then she bumps into me.

"Im -" She starts to say but then she cuts off when she looks at me. Shes frozen. I feel like electricity just went thru my body. I felt like there was an earthquake and I was frozen in my place..it was like I knew her. The electricity went by me when I looked into her Chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a black muscle shirt under the _leeches _jacket, a black mini, and low cut black socks. She had white creamy skin, medium lips, small nose and long curly dark brown hair. She was beautiful. I look dwon on her and smile. "Im sorry," I say as she smiles back at me.

Then I hear her beutiful voice for the first time...

"Its okay. I wastn't paying attention to where I was going. Im the one whos sorry." She said looking at me. I laughed."Its okay." I felt like noting exixted only me and and this beautifuly young lady that I didnt know whats his name. "Im Isabella.....but call me....Bella....Swan." I puts my hand out. "You Cheff Swans daughther right??" "Yeah Thats me." Bella said. "Your dad is best friends with my Dad Billy Black." I smiled to myself. "Your Billys son?" She asked in wonder. "Yeah." My hand was still waiting. She stretch her small hand and when her fingertips touch my hand I felt the electricity again. I could tell she was in shock cuz my hand was warm and big. Her hand bearly fit onto my palm. We shake hands. "Oh my bad my names Jacob....Jacob Black." I smile.

Bellas P.O.V

OhmysweetbabyJesus...

I smile back still shaking his hand and in a daze. Edward couches. I snap out of it. Jacob looks at him. His face goes blank. Then mad. Edwards face does the same. I let go of Jacobs hand. "What are you doing with here _Cullen_?" Jacob asked he spat at the word Cullen. Edward face was hard and cold. "_Black_."

Jacobs face went hard. "I thought you left Forks last year." I swear I heard Edward growl. "I did but me and the fam came back." "You and the other_ leeches _are back?" "Yeah." Jacob rolled his eyes. "I"ll see you around Bella." I frowned. "Bye." He noticed my frown. He smiled. "Bella. Smile I know we bearly meet but I hate it when you frown." I blushed. Ohmygod I never blush. He made me blush wow. I smiled. I looked up at him. "Bye Jacob." "Bye Bella." He walked by Edward and bumped into his shoulder. Edward almost fell.

WOAH!!! I thought Vampires where supposed to be like super strong and stuff...Does that mean Jacobs a Vampire. No Vampires have White marble cold skin. Jacob had Caramel Warm soft skin. He is definetly not a Vampire. I look at Edward and frown. I start walking away. He fallows me. All I could think about on my way back to Alices was _Jacob_.

Jacobs P.O.V

I had to talk to Sam about why I felt this way about a girl I just meet. Bella. I smiled just thinking about her. I got on my black Motorcycle. I drove to LaPush and Then To Sams. When I got there. I parked my bike and went inside. I didnt need to knock we where family. Emily was in the kitchen baking...I smelled the air....Cookies....Chocolate chip to be exact. I walk into the couch. Emily is on Sams lap on their love seat. On the sofa was Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jared. "Hey Jake!" Embry yelled. I laughed.

"Hey Embry...Paul, Quil, Seth, Jared, Sam and Emily." Everyone smiled and said "Hey." "Sam I gotta ask you a question." Sam looked at me. "About what??" "Imprinting." Everyone looked at me in curiosity. "Well what is it?" I looked down. "How did it feel when you imprinted on Emily?" Sam smiles as so does Emily. "Well...Its different for everybody. I felt like...The instent my eyes laid onto her...it was just me and here like nobode excisted only us in the world." I felt that when I saw Bella to.

Then Quil said..."I felt like there was an eathquake and I was frozen in my place like noting could hurt me or Claire...I felt woah I can't really explain it." Then Paul spook up.."When I first saw your sister Jake....Rachel..I felt like electricity went thru me..my whole body felt like a sting...like wow..." He smiled just thinking about it. "Why do you wanna know this Jake," Sam asked me smiling. I smiled. "Well...I met someone today...actually a little while ago and I think...I might have imprinted on her." Everyines mouth droped, eyes wide with surpirse. Seth was the only one who asked.."How'd ya feel?" "I felt like how Sam, Quil, And Paul felt combined I felt all of that."

"Woah! You IMPRINTED Jake!! Woah!! Whos the lucky lady!!" Sam yelled. "Cheff Swans Daughther. Isabella...but everyone calls her Bella." Jared smiled. "YOU IMPRINTED ON ISABELLA SWAN!!!" Quil yelled. I was confused. "Yeah why??" "Shes like The most popular girl in our school!!. Shes like a legend. Shes way though for a human. She kicked Cullens ass today at school for trying to touch her ass." Jealousy went thru me especially anger.

"Woah...I never actually noticed her." Quil almost yelled again. "Thats cuz she only hangs out with those _leeches _Alice and Rosalie but there all nice there not mean only if you mess with them well then they don't let themselves get pushed around." I was shocked. Quil went on "And there like a ina band called..."Royalty Damaged." Awesome name for a band but I think you've never seen her cuz she always in different classes than us."

We went to forks high even thow where supposed to go to theses schools in LaPush but we decided we wanted to go to Forks high instead. Oh did I forget to emntion where all shape-shifters, werewolves as some people call us. I definetly need to ask Bella out...man...I hope she likes me to. I smile..."So that means I imprited.." "Duh! Haven't you heard anything we've been telling you??" Jared yelled. "Yes I have and Im going to my house..and go to bed..bye." I left. I heard them laugha little but then it faded.

I walked outside and looked up at the stars. I tryed to make pictures with them but all I could see was my brown eyed beauty _Bella. _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for readin and I nees your guys help **

**Whos should Bella be with??**

**Edward the Vampire....**

**Or....**

**Jacob The Werewolf....**

**Oh yeah btw Jacob and Bella are the same age....But Jacobs two months older...thankz oh and Leah isnt a werewolf ssorrryy**

**Rieview PLZ!! Thank yooh...**

**Vampire Kiissees,**

**Kayla B...:P**


	6. Emily what and Big Date Tonight

Chapter 6----Emily what and Big Date Tonight

**(A/N: Still Jacob's P.O.V)**

I walk into my house and start walking to my room. Im so tired. Sleepy. I walk into my medium sized bedroom and floped onto the bed. I took of my Jeans and shirt and driffted to sleep. Then my phone rings...Playing...I don't care by Apocalyptica...ugh Sam...Why are you calling this better be important. I reach for my phone, press talk and lazyly put it next to my ear.

"Heeellloooo?" I could hear Sam sniffing. "Jake...." He was crying...what the?? I sat upwards. "Sam whats wrong??" He was getting me worried. He was sniffing a lot. He wouldn't answer me. "SAM!...Whats going on?!?" He was breathing hard and sttutering. It took a lot to make Sam cry.

"Its......Car.....Emily....Crash...." Then he broke down bad. "I'll be right there!" I hanged up. Ohmygod...Emily got in a car crash...she like my sister...I love her in that brotherly way..not in that ima steal your girlfriend kind of way. I didnt have enought time to get my motorcycle so I took a pair of jeans and white shirt tied it around my leg and phased. I started running to Sams...in about 30 seconds I was there..I went to the dark phased back, put on the clothes, and went inside to find Sam sitting on the couch practecly having a heart attack.

I ran to him and actually huged him...and pat his back. He hugs me back tightly sodding into my shoulder. I pat his back. "Its gonna be okay." "I hope your right," he said sniffing. Then Paul, Quil, Seth, Embry and Jared all walk in wearing white shirts and jeans. "Man we heard what happend," Jared asked. Me and Sam stopped hugging. (**A/N lol haha)** "Lets go to the hospital and I'll tell you on the way." Everyone nodded. We all got into Quils black huge truck. Luckly he brought it. Quil was driving and Sam in the passengers seat. While Me, Paul, Seth, Jared and Embry in the back. We where all squished togther. Kinda.

Sam started telling us what happend. "After you left Jake. Everyone else did to. Me and Emily got into a little argoument about why I hadn't asked her to marry me yet and I said that It wasn't the right time. She started crying and yelling at me about is it because I still love Leah. I tried to keep my temper but I didnt and..." He stopped. I could see the tears in his eyes. "And..."Quil asked. "And I--I---I---Slapped her hard." Everyone was shocked. Quil stopped the truck.

"YOU WHAT?!?" "Quil keep driving he didnt do it on purpose. You know us its hard to keep our temper," I told him. Quil sighted and keep driving. Sam went on. "She fell to the floor, she got her check, and looked up at me in disbelif and crying even harder. Then she got her car keys and left. I can't belive I didn't go after her. I was still shocked at what I had done. Then I get a call from the hospital telling me that Emily got in a car crash and was injured bad." I felt bad for Sam. If I had ever slapped Bella like that. I wouldn't have been able to ever forgive myself.

The rest of the drive was silent. Sam was silently crying. When we got to the hospiatl. Quil parked and we all ran to the entrence. Sam went up to the nurse. "What room is Emily Young??" The nurse was pretty...red straight short hair...blue eyes.....heart shaped head....small pink lips..and white skin. She looked about fifthteen...about a year younger than our boy Seth...she probably just answers the phones and all that. She was looking at Sam in a daz. Then she snaped out of it and looked at her papers. "Uym...." She looked up at Sam. "Room......319."

Sam ran to her room..we all followed except Seth who was staring at the nurse...Ohmygod..he was staring at her in aw..He imprinted on her. I stayed and keep looking. Seth went up to her. "Hey Im Seth." He smiled. She looked up at him. She smiled. "Im Scarlette." Seth took her hand and kissed it. She was in that ohmygod moment. She smiled. "You wanna go out sometime as friends and see how it goes." She seemed taken in surprise. "Sure." She got a paper and wrote something down. Then haded it to Seth. "Call me so we can set the date." She smiled a white smile. Seth toke it and said. "I'll call you." He started walking towards me smiling. "I'll be waiting." She said as she smiled and went back to her work.

I got Seth by the shoulders. "You imprinted." Seth smiled. "Yeah..it felt like woah." "I know." We walked into Emilys room finding Sam kneeling at her side holding her hand. While Emily was in the bed with so make cords, and tubes, and casts all over her. Her eyes where closed. Breathing slowly. I smiled. "Guess what guys." They all looked at us. "Seth imprinted on the little red head nurse named Scarlette." Seth smiled and looked down. "Wait ta go dude!" Jared yelled. Everyone patted his back. Sam also did. We all sat down on the chairs and sofas. Sam was on a chair close to Emily holding her hand.

The doctors came in to check on Emily ever so often. Sam didnt ever move to take a bathroom break or to get something to eat he just sat there staring at Emily.

Then Sam told Me, Quil, Embry and Seth to go get ready for school. We obayed and we all went to my house I told them I would lend them something to wear. I put on some black jeans, black polo shirt, and my polos. Quil put on my white polo and his nikes. Embry put on my oversized red polo shirt and his polos. Seth put on my blue polo shirt and his convers. We all got into Quils truck and went to school. We parked and walked out. We walked into the school and alot of girls some guys stared at us. Someone caught my eyes. A short girl wearing black jeans, a black shirt saying "Boom Boom", a black lossy hoodie, and her police boots. I smiled.

She turned around and looked at me smiling. I grined. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with light and excitment. Her long brown curls falling over her shoulders. I started walking up to her. Everyone watchingmy every move silently. I couldnt help but smile. Me and the others where the most popular guys in the whole school but we didnt care. I stoped in front of her. She smiled and looked up at me.

"So..Bella." Everyone was silent watching us. I didnt care. She looked up at me. "Yes?" I smiled. "Will you go out with me?" Everyone gasped. She looked surprised. Everyone knew they never dated and we never dated cuz of the imprinting thing. So it was a shock to everybody. She blinked twice. Then smiled. "Sure." Everyone gasped again. I couldn't even believe it. I could tell the _leech _was looking at us.

Jelouse was he?? Definetly. I got her hand and kissed it. She was in aw. I put her hand down. I got her cell out of her hand and put my number under Jacob. Then I gave it to her. She was just staring. "Call me sometime." I said as I walked to my first block with the pack. Everyone watched me leave. When I was walking away I saw Bella Hold her cell tightly, smile big and bit her bottom lip. I couldnt wait for Lunch.

Bellas P.O.V

I can believe Jacob asked me out. I was so happy and excited. I've never been this excited in my whole life. I went to my first block. I couldn't wait for lunch. I was walking to my first block when someone got me and pushed me to a wall. "What tha-" Then I saw who it was...._Edward_.

"What do you want Edward?" I was annoyed. "I wanted to talk to you." I cross my arms over my cheast. "Talk." I looked away from him. "I don't want you going out with Jacob." That got me mad. "Why?!? Cuz you don't like him? Thats not my problem that yours! You can't telll me who I can't and cannot date! You bearly even know me!!" I snapped back at him. He looked hurt but I surprisingly didnt care. I like Jacob alot. I mean ALOT. I was mad at Edward. "Bella please...hes trouble." I made a face. "So? Who cares? I like Jacob alot and I bet he likes me to." I looked down. Edward sighted. "I just don't want you getting hurt Bella." "I won't get hurt Edward." At that moment the late bell rang. "See know you made me late for class." And with that I left him standing there.

I walked inot my math class. Luckly our teacher Mr. Ross wasn't there yet. I sit down in my chair in the last row, last seat and next to the window. Ten minutes passed. Mr. Ross didnt come today so we have a free period. I got out my ipod and hit play. "Addicted by Kelly Clarkson" came out. I love this song. I closed my eyes and driffted into the music. I sarted thinking about Edward and why he dosen't want me with Jacob. We where just gonna go out on a date what can happen?? Nothing thats right nothing. I smiled to myself. I cannot believe im gonna go out with the hottest guy at out school. He made me blush last night. I hadn't blushed since I was 5. He must be special and how he made me feel when I saw him. His big huge warm hand. I can't believe im crushing on Jacob Black. Its like in Heaven only on Earth..Heaven on Earth....I smiled.

By the time lunch came I was super excited about seeing Jacob. I walk into the cafeteria with my girls by my side. Rose was going on a date with Emmette tonight so Is Alice and Jasper. They where so happy with them around. I looked around trying to find Jacob. Then I finally saw him sitting with all his friends. I smile to myself. "Girls I'll be right back." "Well be at our table Bell," Rose said as she walked to our table. I walked up to Jacob. His back was to me and I saw Quil -I think thats his name yeah I bet it is- looked at Jacob and pointed his head at where I was wlaking up to them. Jacob turned smiling. I stopped infront of him. Jacob stood up. Couldn't he have stayed sitting down. Atleast if he did I wouldn't feel so short.

"Hey Bella." He said with a smile. I smiled back. "Hey Jacob." I looked around. "Whens our date?" I looked up. "Huh?" Stupid me saying "huh" im so stupid. "Yeah your the girl arn't the girls supposed to set up the date??" "Yes but I want you to set it up." He smiled. "Okay since its Friday lets go to the beach. Wear something comfortble." I smiled again. "Okay pick me up at 7:00." I smiled. I was about to walk away when he grades my wrist pulling me into a bear hug. His body was so warm and hot next to mine. It actually felt right...I strenched my arms around his waist as far as they could go. His arms where hugging me around my shoulders. It felt....nice. He let me go. "Bye Bella." I blushed. "Bye see you tonight." I walked away and I hear his friends going "AH Jakey got a girlfriend!!" He would just laugh.

I smiled to myself and went to sit at my table with my girls.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________**You Like??**

**Plz Review??**

**What Should happen on Jacobs and Bella's date tonight?? hmm help me out plz**

**Vampire Kisses,**

**Kayla B.**


	7. LaPush Beach and Werewolves

Chapter 7----LaPush Beach and Werewolves

I was so excited about my date with Jacob the day had just flu by. I walked to my Black Mercedes. I had brought my own car today. I got in and drove home in a flash. I parked my car and ran inside almost falling. I went inside and saw my mom saying goodbye to Dad. Mom only came ever 3 months to visit us and know she's leaving again. Me and Charlie here at home like it's supposed to be. I said bye to mom and then she left home back in Brownsville.

As soon as she left I asked Charlie..."Is it okay if I go on a date tonight??" I smiled innocently. He looked me. "Depends on who he is." I bit my lip. "Jacob....Jacob Black..." He looked surprised. "Billy's Boy?? Sure why not?? He seems like a good kid." I smile. "Where ya kids going?" "LaPush Beach." "Okay hun. Have fun I'm just gonna head out to work. I'll be in my office all night so I won't be back until early morning." "Okay dad." I hug him. "Thanks." He smiles and then he leaves.

I run upstairs and look into my closet. Hmm...What to wear. I get some black shorts, a white muscle shirt, and my black converse. I put it all on. I was putting on some eyeliner, and a touch of mascara. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I run downstairs and fall on the last step. "Ow." I quickly got up and opened the door. Jacob was standing there wearing black jean shorts, a black baggy shirt and some surprisingly black converse. Can we say hot? I smiled. "Hey Jacob." I hug him tightly. "Hey Bella." He hugs me back slightly picking me up. Then we let go. "Well let's get going." We walk up to his...Motorcycle?? "Where going in this?" I was a little scared. He was already on patting the back seat. "Yeah hop on." I get on and wrap my arms around his waist tightly burning my head onto his back. "Its okay Bella don't be scared nothing will happen. You're safe with me." I actually believed him. He started the Motorcycle and drove fast to LaPush Beach.

When we got there it was dark but kind of hot and windy. We got of Jacobs motorcycle and started walking. "So Jacob why sudden interest in me??" I was curious. He smiled."Well actually I didn't know who you where until I bumped into you last night. I would see you at school and everything but I just didn't know who you where. Then when I finally meet you. I felt different a good different. I felt something between us. I might sound crazy but it's true." It was true because I felt the exact way. "I felt like that to when I meet you last night. It was like we were the only two people and nothing else mattered." I looked down embarrassed. "Bella don't be embarrassed its okay." I smiled.

Then out of the blue he picks me up and starts running in the water, splashing and everything. I started laughing and smiling. This was the best time I had ever had with anyone in my whole life. He was running across the beach carrying me bridle style. We were laughing and smiling the whole time. Me and Jake a.k.a for Jacob but shorter toke off out shoes and put them in a place we knew where to find them. We started walking thru the beach talking about stupid stuff but it was funny. I loved his laugh it was loud but peaceful. Then it started raining hard but softly and peaceful...just like Jakes laugh. Jake gets me by my waist and spins me around in circle. I put my hands on his shoulders and put my head back laughing. It felt like a movie only that this was reality.

He was spinning me in circles and I was having fun with him. He was so funny. He always made me laugh which was good. He put me down on my feet but I still had my arms on his shoulders barely touching them. He was looking into my eyes. It was still ranting we where soaking wet and cold. I was looking back into his eyes and I was smiling. He leaned in. Ohmygod I know what he's gonna do...he's gonna kiss me!! I lean in to showing him I want to. He bends down and grabs me by my waist and picks me up. Then it happens his soft full big warm huge lips slowly touch mine. My whole body feels like I'm flying in thin air. I felt like a light in me was lightened.

He kisses me softly but passionate. I kiss him back. We close our eyes. He lifts me up and hugs me tightly while where kissing. My arms wrap around his neck holding onto him. His hands are on my lower back holding me up. This wasn't like any kiss I've never been kissed liked this before. He made me feel complete. When Edward kissed me his lips where hard and cold but Jakes where soft and warm. The complete opposite of each other.

We where kissing for a while now. Then we pulled away for air. I looked at him and smiled. "Wow." Was all he said and that all that was needed to say because there were no words for what I felt for Jacob. He smiled and looked into my eyes. He sets me down onto my feet. I almost fell but Jake caught my arm. "Be careful Bells." He said. Aw he has a nickname for me. I like it. _Bells_. Then he looked startled..."Oh if you don't want me to call you Bells its okay." I answered to fast. "No! It's okay...I like it Bells...Can I call you Jake?" He smiled. "Sure Bells." "Thanks Jake." I said with a smile. While we were walking to where our shoes where he intertwines his fingers into mine. My hand was like a baby's next to his. I intertwined my fingers with his to. He smiled.

"So...Bells." I look up at him. He picks me up by my waist and picks me up slightly. I laugh and put my hands on top of his. I tilt my head back and smile at Jake. He was smiling big. I felt something with Jake even though I just meet him…I felt like I knew him. Really knew him. He looked down on me and smiled. Then he falls on purposely and I fall on top of him. I look at him laughing. The rain was falling onto my back but it felt good. My curly where falling in front of my face onto Jakes. With his right hand he put my curls in back of my ear. I smile at him. He was so handsome. With his caramel skin, deep brown eyes, perfect white smile, tall, muscular…what more can I ask for? He smiled at me and looked into my eyes. His hair was all wet and spiky. His bottom lip was forward.

Then there's a loud "Boom" from somewhere in the woods. I look around and then back at Jake. I get up and so does he. I look at him. He looks at me. "You want to check it out?" I bit my lip. "Okay." He gets my hand and we start running to the woods where we heard the gun shots. We start walking to where we heard it and we end up in the middle of the woods. I stop dead in my tracks. In front of me and Jake was a huge black wolf with brown eyes. It was growling showing its sharp teeth. I've never seen a wolf up close before I never wanted to. I was scared. I griped Jakes hand.

Jacob's P.O.V

Bella and I heard a gunshot in the woods. So we went to check it out. It led us to the middle of the woods. We saw a huge black wolf with brown eyes. It was growling loud showing its sharp teeth. It had blood all over it upper body covering most of its fur. The wolf looked at me as Bella griped my hand. I knew this wolf…..It was _Sam_. Oh no. Then by the smell of it a Vampire was here. I clenched my teeth together so I wouldn't growl. I let go of Bella's Hand and started walking toward Sam. Bella grabbed my hand. I looked at her. Her chocolate brown eyes scared. "Jake…No." "Nothing's going to Happen Bells." She looked at me for a moment and let go of my hand. "Be careful."

I nodded and walked over to Sam. He was on the floor bleeding a lot. He's dying. I have to take him to Quil. I fluffed his fur. "Where's Emily?" I whispered softly so Bella wouldn't hear me. _"She's in the hospital with Quil…" He said in my mind. _"Why are you here and why are you shot?" _"I found out who was the one who crashed in to Emily. It wasn't an accident Jake. He crashed into her." _"Who was it, Sam? Who hurt her?" _He let out a little cry. "It was a Vampire." _"I know I can smell it but who was It.?" _"It was Edward……Cullen." Then Sam Closed his eyes and was unconscious." _My teeth clenched together. He shot Sam. He almost killed Sam. Sam was dying because of that bloodsucker. Is he doing all of this because of Bella? Because I have her and he doesn't? This time I let out a low growl. I picked up Sam's body. He was still in wolf form. Thank god because if he wasn't Bella would go nuts.

"Jake what are you doing with it??" Bella asked. "I'm taking it to my place." "Why? Isn't it…you know….dead?" "No. Not yet." We walked to my house. We left our shoes and my motorcycle there. When we got there I opened the door and walked in. "DAD! Sam got shot!!"

Bella's P.O.V

The dog has a name what?? Then Jakes dad wheels himself into the room and looked at me. "Hello Isabella." I smile at him. "Please call me Bella, Billy." "Sure Bella." He smiled and then looked at Jake who was holding a –what a naked guy?? I'm going crazy. "Get him to your room you know what to do." Jake nodded and we went to his room. Medium sized room. Medium sized bed. Nice Room. Jake lays the dog –human- on his bed. I'm just starting at him. Jake goes somewhere and then comes back with black boxers, jeans, and a white shirt. I guess there his. He puts the boxers and the jeans on the guy and starts looking at the wound on his shoulder.

He puts some gloves on and gets some tweezers and takes out the bullet. I go up to them to get a better look and I see a lot of blood coming out of it and then it closes up as if noting was there. My eyes go wide in shock. I start breathing loud and hard. My eyes are still wide looking at the closed wound. Jake puts the guy a shirt on and looks at me. "Bella…I can explain." I look at him wide eyes and breathing hard. I'm hyperventilating. I start shaking. This is so weird. The wolf is a human called Sam? They heal very fast? What in the world is going on here?? I look at Jake and then I see the blood on his black shirt. Then everything goes black.

I wake up but I don't open my eyes. Instead I hear people talking

"…….Is she dead?" someone pokes me.

"……………No she's not dead she just fainted" another voice said.

"………….She started hyperventilating when she saw Sam turn back human and when I took out the bullet and the wound healed in a flash. Then she saw the blood on my shirt and she fainted…." Another voice said. That was Jake.

"……………Wait she moved…her finger moved….." The first voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw six people around me. I got up fast and I kicked someone. I looked at the person. He was about sixteen and he was holding his eye. My eyes widened. "I'm so sorry….ugh..." He smiled. "It's okay and I'm Seth…and you're Bella. I've heard a lot about you." I made a confused face. Some guy elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow." Seth said. I looked at the guy who hit him. The guy smiled. "I'm Jared." I smiled at him. The gut next to him said "Quil," He got my hand and kissed it. "It's Pleasure meeting you Bella."

I smiled. Jake was next to him and punched his shoulder. "Don't mess with my girl." I liked the way he said _my girl_. I smiled. The guy next to him was the wolf. "Sam but you probably already know that." I smiled to him. The guys next to him smiled at me. The one next to Sam said. "Paul." The one next to Paul said "Embry." I smiled.

"Nice meeting all of you but I want to know why Sam was a dog one second and the next he was human." They all seemed startled. "We are Shape-Shifters." Jake said to me. I smiled. "So that's way your skin is always so warm and hot?" He blushed. Omg I had Jake blush. "Yeah out skin it hotter than normal humans." "By how much," I asked. "Our skin is about 108.9" My eyes went wide. "Cool." He seemed surprised. "You're not freaked out?" "Nope…"

Quil laughed. "Tell her about the imprinting." Jake gave him a look. "Tell me." Jake looked at me. "There's a thing called imprinting. It's when we meet someone and it's like love at first sight. It's when you feel something for someone you've never meet before and you're bound to them forever and if we would ever leave that person we would be hurt. We would fell empty but all we want is for that person to be happy." I licked my lips. "What if that person said they didn't want to be with you? Would you just let them leave?" I felt bad for them. "Yes because we want them to be happy." "Even though it means you guys are gonna get hurt in the end." All the guys nodded.

"Well that's messed up. So have you guys imprinted already." Jake smiles. "Well Sam was dated Seth's sister Leah Clearwater when he imprinted on Emily Young. So he had to leave Leah because he imprinted on Emily and they've been dating for some years and she's in the hospital right now." Sam bit his lip probably holding back tears. "What happened?" Sam looked at me. "WE got in a fight yesterday. Things got out of hand. I slapped her. She drove off and _Edward Cullen_ crashed into her on purpose." I gashed. "Did you saw Edward Cullen crashed Emily on _Purpose_?" "Yes. It was no accident. Now my girlfriends I a hospital dying and Edward shot me in the woods when I attached him because I was defending my love."

I smiled. "We should all go see her later." Sam looked up. "You would do that?" "Yes." He smiled and I looked at them. "Who else has imprinted." Paul smiled. "Well I imprinted on Jake's sister Rachel." Jake rolled his eyes. "I imprinted on a little girl named Claire." Quil said. "You imprinted on a little girl." Yeah she likes me to. I always baby sit and I'm going to wait until she's old enough to go out with me." I smile. "That's so cute." He blushed slightly. Jared smiled. "And I imprinted on a girl named Kim." I looked at Seth. "What about you?" "I imprinted on a nurse yesterday at the hospital. Her name is Scarlette." Seth smiled just thinking about it.

I look at Jake. "What about you Jake? Who did you imprint on?" He smiled and looked at me. "Well…Bella...I imprinted on the most beautiful girl in the world." I looked down. That's definitely not me. "Do you know her name?" Jake asked me. I shake my head no. He chuckles. "Her names Isabella Swan but she goes by Bella." I look up at him in shock and I smile. "You actually think I'm the most beautiful girl in the world?" He smiled. "In my world if I would ever compare you to anyone. You would be an Angel next to all of them." I got up and jumped on him. He fell back with me on top of him. His arms are around my waist and my arms around his neck. I smiled at him. All the guys howled. "Bella, do you want to be with me?" I smiled. "Of course I do."

Then I kissed him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________**So...Whatcha think?? **

Whats gonna **happen with Bella and Jacob??**

**What about Bella And Edward??**

**What about Emily?**

**Will Sam ever **Propose??**?**

**Hmm Lets see what happens...**

**Review plz!!**

**Vampire Kisses,**

**Kayla B.**


	8. Concert and Jason

Chapter 8--- Concert and Jason

Sam started laughing. "Guys get a room!" I blushed and pulled away from Jake. He smiles and slides from under me and gets up. I turn around. Jake put his hand out and I take it. He pulls me up. Jake smiles. "So I hear you're in a band." I blushed. How does he know?? "Yeah I am. With Alice and Rosalie." Sam looks up. "They are Vampires right?" I ginned. "Yeah." "Be careful Bella. We don't want you to get hurt especially Jake," Sam said. "I won't." "What's your bands name?" Quil asked. "Royalty Damaged." "See I told you guys she was in a band but you guys were like no..." Quil said with a smile. "Where gonna play tonight at…ump…what's that place called? Oh yeah!! Fx LAND Stadium." **(A/N-I just made that place up.) **"What time," Jake asked. "7:00p.m." Then it hit me. Rehearsal.

"Oh my god I got to go! I have Rehearsal in ten minutes!!" "I'll drive you," Jake said. "Please!" I was running to the door. "It was nice meeting you guys! I hope you guys go tonight! Please go! Bye!" I ran thru the door. Jake was behind me. We got onto his motorcycle. We didn't have time to get my shoes so I went barefoot. Luckily, Jake has shoes in his house. So he does have shoes. I didn't notice I wasn't in my clothes I was in Jake's clothes. I had on a baggy long black shirt, some short shorts probably his sisters, and my black socks. Jake started driving to Forks. I was holding on to him. "Jake did you change me?" "No Rachel did." "Oh okay." I smiled and laid my head onto his back. "Where am I taking you??" "Do you know where Alice lives?" "Is it where I met you last night?" "Yeah." "Then I know where it is." I smiled.

When we got there Alice was in her garage with the garage door opened. "Bella hurry up!! We need to practice." I got off Jakes motorcycle and looked at him. "So...I'll see you tonight?" "You bet." Then he kissed me and I kissed him back. "Bella!!" Rosalie yelled. I pulled away. "Bye Jake."

I ran to the garage. Jake rode away. "So what's up with you and Jacob?" Alice said winking at me. "Where dating." "Yay!! So you know about their secret and imprinting and all that?" Alice said. "You know?" "Bella, I and Rosalie have been alive more than 70 years. Of course we know." I smiled of course they knew. "So you know about the imprinting thing right?" I asked them. "Yes. Isn't that like when you find your soul mate and you're supposed to be like bound with them forever?" Rosalie said. "Well…Jacob imprinted on me when we met." "Omg!! Bella congratulations!!"

Alice and Rose both hugged me. "Aren't you guys like enemies?" "Well they are with the Cullen's not us." "Why?" "Because they caught them hunting in their land. We never hunt there." "Thank cool," I grab my black electric guitar and out it on my shoulders onto my back. I grab the microphone. Alice gets her bass and gets in position. Rose sits down and gets her drum sticks. "One…two…three…four." We started practice.

It was 6:30p.m we where backstage at the Fx LAND Stadium. I was wearing black skinny jeans, black shirt three ripped lines on the chest, a neon blue muscle shirt under, neon blue converse, neon blue fingerless gloves and the usual make up I always wear. Alice was wearing purple skinny jeans, purple high heels, black tight shirt, and her usual make up. Rosalie was wearing her skinny hot pink jeans, high heeled boots, hot pink shirt, and her usual make up. We where super nervous. I keep wondering if Jake was out there.

Then it was time…We went out onto the stage million and millions of people where there...Omg. The first person who caught my eye was a tall teenager, wearing black shirt, black pants, and his polo's. He was smiling at me. I smiled back. He was with all the pack including their imprints. They were all beautiful especially the girl with Seth whose name was Scarlette. Sam wasn't there. He was probably at the hospital with Emily. I smiled and got my guitar as Rosalie and Alice got their instruments and set up. I got the microphone.

"This is ROYALTY DAMAGED!! PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND GET READY TO ROCK OUT!!!" I yelled my lungs out during those two sentences. I checked my guitar to see if everything was right and it was. "GET READY TO ROCK OUT!!!" The crowd went crazy. Screaming and Jumping. I was smiling then I saw someone I never wanted to see ever again.

My smile turned into a frown. My ex-boyfriend…Jason was standing two rows behind Jake. Jason was the only guy I ever dated but not my first kiss. This isn't going to ruin my night. I liked him a lot. He was skater. He was good at it to. He was a little bit shorter than Jake. Jason had long black hair...well in the front of his left eyes was long. Cover it all over his left side all the way under his chin. He had emerald green big eyes. He had big lips. He was always there for me. He had caramel skin like Jakes but Jason's was a shade lighter. He was staring at me. He saw me look at him and he smiled showing his perfect white smile. When dated I was thirteen and he was only three months older than me. He thought me how to skateboard and I feel in love with it. I was Jason best friend. Well we were best friends. He was always in love with this girly ballerina named Mia but I hated her. She wasn't even pretty. I always supported him even though he knew I hated her. I always loved that about me. That I still supported him even when I didn't want to.

He got the courage to ask her out but she said no. He was so down and I was there for him. Then he told me he only liked her because he wanted to get over me. So I kissed him. Then we started going out up to when I was fifteen. He said he would always love me and I believed him. I was so sad after that but then I decided to move on. Then we just drifted apart. I never heard of him again.

He always wore black. Jason was wearing a black tight shirt showing his outline of his muscles. He was always strong for a punk. He had on some black faded jeans. When he broke up with me I wrote a song about him called "Skater Boy." **(A/N All the songs the band plays Bella wrote them. Let's just say that :])**

I looked at Alice and Rosalie. No one could hear us talking because there was so much noise. "Let's start with the song "Skater boy." Alice looked shocked. "Bella...We haven't played that song since. You know….Jason." I frowned. "I know but he's in the crowed." Rose looked up and gasped. I nodded. They nodded. That means they agreed. We set up out instruments to play this song.

Rose held up her drum sticks and slapped them on each number. "One! TWO! THREE!! FOUR!!"

We started playing. ** (A/N it would be better if you hear the songs while you read this.) **

**{**B=Bella. A=Alice. R=Rosalie. All=All of them}

_{B} He was a boy she was a girl _I stared at Jason while I said that and played my guitar.

_{A} can I make it any more obvious? _I rolled my eyes.

_{B} he was a punk _I smiled remembering. _She did ballet _ I looked straight at him and he knew this song was about him already.

_{A} what more can I say _He smiled.

_{B} he wanted her she'd never tell secretly _His eyes widen. I shook my head.

_{R} she wanted him as well _

_{B} but all of her friends stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes _I started singing and screaming the lyrics.__

[Chorus]  
{B} He was a sk8ter boy I started jumping up and down. My hair was bouncing hard. I was smiling while singing. My curly hair was all over my face and playing my guitar hard.

_{R} she said see ya later boy _ I looked up and saw Jason looking at me smiling with his arms across his chest.

_{A} he wasn't good enough for her  
{B} She had a pretty face but her head was up in space _I said those lines in disgust.

_{B} she needed to come back down to earth _with one hand I was holding a cord and with my other hand I moved my hands in the air signaling "Crazy."__

{B} 5 years from now She sits at home 

_{A and B} feeding the baby she's all alone she turns on TV _

_{R} guess Who she sees _

_{All} sk8ter boy rocking up MTV _we screamed at those lines.

_{A} she calls up her friends they already know and _

_{R} they've all got  
tickets to see his show _

_{B} she tags along stands in the crowd_ I look directly at Jason.

_Looks up at the man that she turned down _ I say the last word like doowwwnnnn. __

[Chorus]  
{All} He was a sk8ter boy 

_She said see ya later boy _

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a super star slamin on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

{B} Sorry girl but you missed out I started remembering all those times I was there for him.

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now _ I had tears in my eyes. My voice started kind of shaking. He was mine…

_{B and A} we are more than just good friends this is how the story ends _

_{R} too bad that u couldn't see, _

_See the man that boy could be there is more that meets the eye _

_{B and R} I see the soul that is inside_

{B} He's just a boy and I look at Jacob and smile. He smiles back but not a real one. He probably saw me looking at Jason.

_I'm just a girl can I make it any more obvious _ I look at Jason. He looks at me and I move my eyes to Jacob. Jason looks at Jacob then he smiles.

_{B} we are in love haven't you heard_ I smiled at both of them. _  
How we rock each other's world _ I started jumping and put my guitar on my back and our extra guitar player comes out and starts playing my guitar lines. I get the microphone and start walking around the stage and put my guitar down in its place. __

[Chorus]  
{B} I'm with the sk8ter boy I stop in front of Jacob. He looks at me. Everyone looks at Jacob. Jacob's face is like a stone. He's mad.

_{R} I said see ya later boy _Rose shakes her head. Rose was totally into the song.

_{B} I'll be back stage after the show I'll _I look at Jacob and smile. He doesn't smile back. I kind of frown but I keep my smile for the fans. _  
Be at the studio singing the song we wrote _ I look at Jason.

_About a girl you used to know_ I drop the microphone and realize I had tears running down my eyes. I ignore it and walked off stage to get a glass of water. Rose and Alice run after me.

Alice hugs me. 'Oh I'm so sorry Bella. I'm sorry." I wipe my eyes and re-apply my make-up. "It's okay. Let's go finish our show." We all smile and walk back to the stage. I look at Jacob. He's staring at me. I drift my eyes to the end of that row and guess who I see. Edward. He came?? I smiled at that but then I hated him for doing that to Emily. So I looked away. I picked up the microphone and got it. "THIS NEXT SONG IS CALLED DECODE!!" The crowd went screaming. I wasn't playing my guitar instead out back up guitar player Jared was playing it. I looked up and took a deep breath and started singing.

_{B} How can I decide what's right? _ I started walking all over the crowd and bending down and touching everyone's hand. _  
{B} When you're clouding up my mind _ I got hold of the microphone in my hands and looked straight at the crowd. _  
{B} Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time _ I started jumping up and down with my hair messy and bouncing everywhere. __

{B} How did we get here? I started raising my voice high. I went up to Alice we started singing. _  
{B and A} I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know _ I walked up to Rose and smiled.__

{B} The truth is hiding in your eyes I look at Rose and she silently laughs. She plays the drums awesome._  
And its hanging on your tongue _ I started yelling._  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are _ I look at Edward, then Jason, then at my Jacob. _  
If you're a man at all _ I look back at Edward. _  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own _ I yelled that out and looked at Jacob. _  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode) _I put my hand over my heart. __

{B} How did we get here? I always raised my voice in this part._  
I use to know you so well _ I looked at Jason. _  
How did we get here? _ My eyes got watery but I didn't blink because then they would fall. _  
Well, I think I know _ My voice was kind of shaking but no one noticed. _  
Do you see what we've done? _ I opened my mouth and sang those lyrics with my heart. (**A/N-See the video and that's how Bella was singing.)**_  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_ I lowered my voice and got the microphone with both hands and sang into the screaming crowd. _  
Do you see what we've done? _ I smiled. _  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves _ I winked at Jacob. He didn't smile. I frowned. __

{All} How did we get here? We all rocked out to this song. We wrote it at Alice's and it's about all our only ex-boyfriends and how they screwed up our lives. _  
I use to know you so well _ I smiled. _  
how did we get here? _ _  
Well, I use to know you so well_

{B} I think I know  
I think I know  
{All} There is something that I see in you  
{B} It might kill me I want it to be true We smiled and we went backstage. After a drink of water we went back on stage and we sang a couple more songs. After eleven long songs it was time to end the concert.

I was tired really tired. I was breathing hard and a little sweaty on my forehead. I got the microphone and smiled. "This is our last song called "Bring me back to life!!"

_{B} How can you see into my eyes like open doors____  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

{A and R} (Wake me up)  
{B} Wake me up inside  
{A and R} (I can't wake up)  
{B} Wake me up inside  
{A and R} (Save me)  
{B} call my name and save me from the dark  
{A and R} (Wake me up)  
{B} bid my blood to run  
{A and R} (I can't wake up)  
{B} before I come undone  
{A and R} (Save me)  
{B} save me from the nothing I've become

{B} now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

{A and R} (Wake me up)  
{B} Wake me up inside  
{A and R} (I can't wake up)  
{B} Wake me up inside  
{A and R} (Save me)  
{B} call my name and save me from the dark  
{A and R} (Wake me up)  
{B} bid my blood to run  
{A and R} (I can't wake up)  
{B} before I come undone  
{A and R} (Save me)  
{B} save me from the nothing I've become

{All} Bring me to life  
{R} (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
{All} Bring me to life

{B} frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

{B} all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
{B} there must be something more  
bring me to life

{A and R} (Wake me up)  
{B} Wake me up inside  
{A and R} (I can't wake up)  
{B} Wake me up inside  
{A and R}} (Save me)  
[B} call my name and save me from the dark  
{A and R} (Wake me up)  
{B} bid my blood to run  
{A and R} (I can't wake up)  
{B} before I come undone  
{R} (Save me)  
{B} save me from the nothing I've become

{R} (Bring me to life)  
{B} I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
{All} (Bring me to life)

I smiled and the crowed went yelling. We put our instruments away and went back stage while the entire crowd left home. I was all smiles until Jacob came backstage with the pack looking mad.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope yooh guys liiked iit...and thank you to savsROCKSloud for helping me with my up coming chapters =] **

**Vampire Kisses,**

**Kayla B. =]**


	9. Rejection and Presents

Chapter 9---Rejection and Presents

I frowned. Jacob gently got my arm and pulled me to the side. I looked up at him. "Isabella." Oh God he's mad. "Why were you staring at that guy behind me?" Damn it. This is about Jason. "He's my ex-boyfriend Jason." I look down. I hear him breath in deeply and let it out slowly. I look up at him. I don't know why I feel so connected with Jacob.

There's something about him not the werewolf thing but something else that maybe no one else knows. I look at him and smile. He look down on me. His body turns around and he starts walking away. I grab his wrist. He stops walking but he dosen't turn around. His head turn sideways and looks down on me. "Jacob." Hes breathing in and out deeply. He's mad.

"Bella." He looks down on me. "Ye?" "Let me go." His voice is mad but calm. "But--" I stop. I look down to his wrist. I wiftly let my fingers fall. He walks away. Then someone pats my shoulder. I turn around and see this tall girl about 5'4 with red hair and blue eyes. I'm 5'0 so im still short.

"I'm Scarlett." She says showing a perfect white smile. "I'm Isabella but call me Bella." I smile back. Seth walk up to us and swiftly moves his hands down to Scarlett's waist. Seth's about 5'9. "Bella, I guess you've already meet Scarlett." I smile at him. "Yeah. Your lucky to have someone as pretty as Scarlett." Scarlett flashes a smile while her cheeks flush pink. Seth grins. "Thanks."

Scarlett's eyes drift to something in back of me. She stops smiling. Seth fallows her gaze and frowns. "What is it?" I was about to turn around when Seth grabes me and pulls me into a tight bear hug. What? I'm confused but I hug him back. Scarlett Smiles. "Seth let me go. What did you guys see?"

I unravel myself from his hug and turn around. I stop dead in my track. I wish I hadn't turn around. Jacob's with a Blonde bimbo making out. I look down. I frown. Why does it hurt so much to see this? I turn back to Scarlett and Seth. I look down when I see a small figure move to my side and hug me.

"I'm Sorry Bella." Alice said as she hugged me. "Alice?" "Yes Bella?" I swallow hard. "Hurt him." Alice look at me and nods. Jacob and the bimbo stopped sucking faces and she left. The only ones in the Stadium was my girls and the pack with there girls.

Alice lightly skipped towards Jacob. His back was to her. She patted his back and he turned. Then all you see to fast for the human eyes to catch a small marble white hand punch Jacob's face while Jacob stumbles backwards.

My eyes go wide. I didn't mean for her to hurt him like that!! "Alice!!" Alice turn on her heels and looks at me with a straight face. I fake smile at her. Jacob crakes his neck and looks at Alice. Jacob's face is hard. Is he going to punch her? Jacob's eyes go from Alice to mine. I stare at him in a concern exprecion. Jacob turns and walks away. Alice looks at me and shrugs. I run to catch Jacob. He's already outside and I get his wrist. "Jacob!!" He turns and looks at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "What's wrong?!? What's wrong! Is that the whole time you were staring at your stupid ex-boyfriend!" His voice shaking and angry. "Jason is not stupid!" I yell back. He looks down on me. "If he's not stupid then go to him. Leave me. Turn around and walk away if you still love him." I hesistate and he notices. "That's what I though." He walks away and this time I don't stop him. I look down and go back inside.

The pack and their girls say good-bye and leave. Rose and Alice says she has to go home and get her homework done. "Bella, you want us to give you a ride home?" "No it's okay. I'll walk." "Okay be safe." Alice says and they leave. I start thinking about Jacob. Why did I hesistate? I don't love Jason anymore. I can't love him.

I go onto the stage and see Jason sitting on the stage. I stop and stare at him. Jason turns his head and looks at me. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Jason gets up and faces me. He half smile. Then I hear a sweet, deep, loving voice I hadn't heard in years. "Wow, Isa you've grown so much." I frown. It's been so long since I've heard that nickname. He's the only person to ever call me that. "Jase." I say his nickname that I always called him. I look into his eyes. "Isa, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you."

I smile. "It's okay but why did you come to our concert?" He sight and looks down. "Just to say hi you know." He smile. "Well....Hi Jason." He laughs. "Well....Good-bye Isabella." I smile. "Good-bye Jason." He starts walking away and I watch him go but then he turns and walks back to me. "What's wrong?"

He smiles and puts his hand on my check. "Ja-" His big full lips gently touch mine. I stay in shock for a second but then I kiss him back. It was a soft and passionate kiss. He pulls away and smiles. He gets my hand and with a pen he writes his number. He bites his lip. "Call me sometime." I bit my lip. "I will." "Good-bye Isa." I smile. "Bye Jase." He smiles and walks away. I look around and smile wide.

After that little kiss I start walking home. It was windy but hot. It was night. Probably past midnight. I start walking down Rosalie's house when I see a light coming from her living room. What's going on? Then I hear screams. I lightly run over to the window. The curtains were down but I could still see in. I see Rosalie's mom.

They look so much alike. They could be sisters. Rosalie and her mother are both Vampire's. Pale white skin, long blonde curls, and Really kickass brown eyes. I see Rosalie facing her mother crying blood red tears. Her lips as pale as her skin.

Her mother is yelling at her. Then it all happened so fast. I see 's hand fly towards Rosalie's face slapping her. Rosalie's whole body fly's to the side. My eyes go wide. Rosalie's on the floor holding her cheek. Vampire may be hard but they still bruise and feel pain. Her mother is yelling at her hard but I don't understand what shes saying. Rose start crying more and in a flash she runs upstairs. Her mother shakes her head and a door slams upstairs.

I look away and go to the back of the house and climb the tree that's next to Rosalie's window. She's lying down with her head burried into her pillow crying. Her windows open. I ese myself down to a branch and swing myself into Rosalie's window landing on the floor but not hard and luckly I didn't fall. Rose's face flashes up and she jumps facing me. "Gosh, Bella why are you here? You almost gave me a heart attack if that was possible for me to have but what are you doing here?" I look at her.

I ignore her question and ask "How long has this been going on?" Shock went thru her face. "I don't know what your talking about." "Rosalie." She sights and sits on her bed. "A long time." She buries her head in her hands. I sit next to her and hug her. "Why didn't you ever tell me or Alice?" "I was scared. I am scared." I could say anything else but just hold her and tell her everything will be okay.

About thirty minutes later she falls asleep. Yeah, Vampire's sleep. I jump out her window, grab a hold of the branch and climb down the tree. Another thirty minutes I get home. All I could think about was about Rosalie and how bad had she been hurt.

Charlie was asleep. I could hear him snoring when I went upstairs. I closed my door and changed into some black shorts and an oversized black shirt that fell under the shorts. It look like I only had the shirt on. I sit on my bed and lay down looking up at my celing. I close my eyes and think. Then I hear a faint knock on my window. I open my eyes and look.

Jacob.

I open my window and Jacob comes in. "Uym...Come in?" He sits on my bed. "I'm sorry Bella." I cross my arms over my chest. "For what?" "For being a total ass at tha concert." "What else?" "And for making out with that girl." I just stare at him. "I'm really sorry Bells." I look at him and feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Jake." He looks up at me. I feel tall and proud. I don't know why but maybe because Jacob's looking up at me this time. He gets up. Way to kill my trip Jacob. He takes my hands in his and looks into my eyes. "Will you forgive me Bella?" I don't answer. He sights and gets on his knees. He holds my hands and looks up at me.

"Isabella. I am on my knees begging you for forgiveness. Will you forgive me?" I try to keep a straight face. "No." Shock goes thru his face. "W-W-What?" "I'm sorry Jake but you hurt me a lot and I'm not going to forgive you that easy." "Fine but you will forgive me soon." He kisses my cheek and jump out the window. I laugh and lay down. I drift into a deep sleep.

{The Next Day} {Saturday}

I wake up and strech. I get up and go downstairs. Charlie's gone. I eat some cereal. Then the doorbell rings. Who would be at my house on a Saturday Morning? I open the door and see a man in about his 30's, blue eye, black hair, black beard and in a tuxedo. "Are you Isabella Swan?" "Yes." I'm confused.

The man pulls out a beautiful red tulip out of his pocket and hands it to me bowing. Do I take it? I think I should. I get the tulip and smell it. The man starigtens up and smiles. "Who's this from?" I asked him. He' wearing white gloves and he take out a note. He hand it to me. "Far well Isabella."

He leaves. I walk into the house and close the door. The note is wrapped around a red bow. I pull the bow open and it fall to the floor. I smile and open the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Here's a Red Tulip for my lovely Bella. _

_Red represents your beautiful lips._

_Plz Forgive me._

_It show my undying love for you._

_Love, Jacob_

I close the note and pick up the bow. I wrap it around the note again. I smell the tulip. I run up to my room and place the tulip in a crystal vase with water. The note right next to it. I run into the bathroom and take a shower. After that I put on a long sleeve gray shirt and a black muscle shirt on top with my black skinny jeans and police boots. I look at myself in the mirror and decide to leave my hair how it is. I smile to myself when I see the tulip. I run dowstairs almost tripping but luckly don't. I walk outside and lock the door. I smell the air. I feel free and happy. I start walking to Alice's.

{30 miinutez later}

Man, why did I walk over here. I ring her doorbell. I hear loud footsteaps. Then a small hands pulls me into a hug. "Bella!!" I hug her back. "Lets go shopping!!" I frown. "But-" I hate shopping but It is kind of fun. "No buts. Let go." Alice was wearing a Black mini, black convers, and a bright hot pink shirt. "What about Rose?" "Oh she said he was spending time with the family." "Oh." Should I tell Alice about Rosalie? No I shouldn't. Alice and I get into her car and drive to the mall.

When we get to the mall. We got to all these stores. Alice was making me try on all these outfits and she bought me a lot of clothes. I liked them all but she spoiled me to much. We spent the whole day there it was already closing time. Alice said she'll drive me to my house.

{On tha way to Bella's}

Alice was driving very fast which seemed very slow to her. Then all of the sudden she starts staring blankly into space and she starts losing control of the car. "Alice!!" I hit her on the head screaming my head off. She blinks a lot and screams. I scream with her while she gains control of the car. She stops infront of my house and looks at me.

"Sorry." I stare at her. "Next time I drive." I get out of the car and get all my bags. "Bye Alie." "Bye Bell." She laughs and leaves. I walk to into my house and up to my room. I just drop the bags on the floor and look at my jump onto my bed. I fall asleep in just a couple minutes later.

Sunday I spent the whole day cleaning the house. I was cleaning the floor when the doorbell rings. I was wearing my white shorts and a black muscle shirt. I open the door to find the man that came yesturday I smile. "Isabella, Another present." he hands me a white beautiful rose wraped with a bow.

I take it from him and say "Thankz." He gives me a note with a white bow. "Thank you." I say with a smile. "Goodbye ." He leaves and I shut the door and pull the bow and it fall to the floor again. I open the note and read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_Here's a Beautiful White Rose for my love Bella._

_White represents your creamy white skin._

_I hope your thinking about me because I am._

_Plz Forgive me soon._

_It shows my temptation to have you in my arm again._

_Love, Jacob_

I smile while I read each word. I pick up the bow and wrap it around the note again. I run up to my room and place the rose in the vase with the tulip. I put the note next to the red bow note.

The rest of the day I couldn't stop smiling. Charlie keep asking me if I didn't stop smiling I would stay this way forever. I just laughed. Soon I finished and went to bed.

{The Next Day}

I woke up to my alarm and got dressed. I put on some black skinny jeans and my police boots with my neon blue peace shirt. I put on some make up and my neon blue fingerless gloves. I drive myself to school that day and Rose is with Alice in her Red BMW. They get out when they see me walking up to them.

Rose is wearing some red skinny jeans with a white long under the butt shirt and some white convers.

Alice was wearing a white skirt and pink shirt with her pink vans. I walk up to them and hug them both. Rose had told Alice about the abuse and Alice was so sad that she never knew it was happening. We all decided we wern't going to keep anything for each other again. We walk into our first block which is Science.

It was 3rd block already and I hadn't seen Jacob but I bet he's here. The teacher told us to copy the notes on the bored. In the middle of the class thier was a knock on the door. We all looked up while Ms.T opened the door. The man that gives me the flowers walk in wearing the tux and everything. He's holding a big chocolate brown bear. I smile.

"Present for Swan." Everyone looks at me even the Ms.T. I hide behind my hair. Ms.T pints to me and tells the man "That's her." He waks up to me and puts out the bear. I take it and smile. He gives me a note with a chocolate brown bow. He says "Goodbye ." Then he leaves. Everyone goes "Oooo!! Bella's got a lover." I smile. "Okay class get back to work!!" Everyone does and I pull the bow while it fall to the desk. I put the bear on my lap. I smile and read the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Here's a beautiful Chocolate Brown bear for my Beautiful Bella. _

_Chocolate Brown represents the color of your eyes._

_Plz Forgive Me._

_It shows how badly I wish to stare into them again._

_Love, Jacob._

I smile and close it while I wrap the bow around it. I put it inside my backpack. I hug the bear with one hand and write the notes with my other hand.


	10. Date and Leah

Chapter 10---Date and Leah...

{The Bell Rings}

I put my notes away and put me backpack over my shoulder. I start walking to the cafeteria. Then I see Jacob a few feet away talking to Quil. He's wearing black jeans and a black shirt outlining his muscles with his polos. I smile and keep walking. He looks at me and then at Quil. Quil smiles and leaves.

Jacob steps infront of me. I look up at him while I'm holding the bear. We are the only people on the hall. "I see you receved my gift." He said with a smile. "Yeah all three." He smiles. "You'll be receving more." "Until I forgive you or what?" "No. I'll still send them." "Why?" I said smiling." Because I see how happy it make you." I blush and look down. He leans down and kisses my cheek. "Hope you forgive me." I look up at him and smile.

He smiles back and walks away to the cafeteria. I stay there for about three minutes and then I walk inside the cafeteria holding my bear. Everyone stares at me. I ignore them and walk to my girls. I sit down and look at them. "Aww...Bella who gave you that?"Rose asked. "Jacob. He's been sending me flowers so I can forgive him for what he did." "So..are you going to forgive him?" Alice askes.

"Soon. I want to see how far he'll go to get me to forgive him." Rose smiles. "Nice." I smile back and look over my shoulder where Jacob sits with all his friends. He's siting right there where I can see him. He's laughing along with everyone then he catches my eye and winks. I smile and look back to Rose and Alice. "Bell. Can we go to your house today?"Rosalie askes. "Sure."

We started talking and laughing about stupid stuff. Today was like actually awesome. The rest of the day was kind boring but I always caught Jacob staring at me in the halls. He made me happy and I liked that. After school Rose and Alice followed me to my house. We all parked and went inside. Charlie would't be home until late tonight. We went up to my room and I put the note next to the white one. I sat on my bed hugging my Jackey. I named it that. I smiled and look at Alice.

Rose is looking thru my closet and she pulled out a starpless blue short dress with black around it. "Alice," Rose said. "Yes, Rosalie?" Alice said looking up smiling. "What do you think about this dress?" "Yes, It's beautiful for our lovely Bella to wear." I look up at them with a confused face. "Remember when I blanked out when we drove back from the mall?" Alice asked. "How could I froget." I muttered.

"I heard that. Anyway, My vision was that Edward's going to ask you on a date." I make a discusted face. "Oh you know you like him." I smiled. Edward is very handsome but I just don't see him as the boyfriend type. Well for me anyway's. "What did I say?" "Well I didn't get to see that part but you are gonna say yes. He's gonna text you in 4....3....2....1" The instent she said 1 my phone vibrated. I looked at it. Surprise it was Edward. I flip my phone open and read it.

_Bella..._

_It's me Edward._

_I was wondering if you'd lyk 2 go on a date with me 2night?_

_Txt me bak._

I press reply and text "_Sure Pick me up at 7:00."_

I didn't like Edward a lot but I decided to give him a chance. Edward texted me back saying.

"_Sure. Thankz 4 saying yes to me." _ Rose thru me the dress and yelled. "Go get dressed!!" I got up and took a shower. I put on my undergarments and the I put on the dress. I got out of the bathroom and stood there.

Rose and Alice looked up smiling. The dress fit me perfect. It wasn't tight but it was lossy. Showing off every curve I have. It fit me right under the butt. Well it was two inches under the butt. I fixed the top part and look at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good.

Alice told me to put on some blue high heels. I picked them up and stared at them. "Alice you expect me to walk in these when I can bearly walk in my boots without falling." "Fine," She said and thru me my blue convers. I put on some black socks and then my convers. I look at myself. "Bella, You are the only person I know that could pull off a mini dress with convers." Rose said. I smiled. "Thank you." Alice runs to my side and pushes me onto a chair. I look at her. Her pixie hands move aroung my hair super fast.

About thirty minutes later she finished. All I know is that he was using sissors. She didn't let me look at myself. This is what I hate about when Alice does my hair. She never lets me see until she's done. "There!" I get up and look at myself in the mirror. I gasp. My hair was in all curls. I had bangs!! Bangs?!?

They looked awesome. I liked it. The bangs where covering my left eye in going long to short. I look at Alice and hug her. "I love you Alice!" She laughs. "What time is it?" "6:50." "Oh wow. It's already going to be 7:00." I frown. I wish this date was with Jacob not Edward. "Bella ligten up gurl." I smile. "I'll try."

Then the doorbell rings from downstaires. I look up and Alice grbes me and runs downstaires. I almost fall because she was going super fast. I stop infront of the door and open it while Alice pushes me out. I stop infront of Edward and smile. Alice throws me a black jacket that covers all the dress. I put it on before Edward could see the dress. Edward smile. "Hello Bella." "Hey Edwierdo." He laughs and I laugh with him. "Bella is it okay if we walk?" "Why?" I din't mean too say ot but it poped out. "Because it's such a beautiful night outside." "True. Okay."

We start walking and we talk all the way to the restaraunt. He took me to this fancy restaurant that I couldn't even pronounce the name. We took our seatsa nd we ordered our food. "So...Bella tell me about yourself." I smile.

"Well...I was born in Pheonix, Arizona but moved to Froks when I was just some months old. I've been friends with Alice and Rosalie ever since I could remember. I'm in a band with them called "Royalty Damaged." We had a concert the day before yesturday. You were there and so was Jacob. Oh, Also my ex boyfriend Jason was there. Jacob made out with a bimbo and I didn't forgive him. He's been doing everything he can to get me to forgive him and know I'm on a date with you." Edward smiled. "Okay tell me about your childhood."

"Well...when I was three I almost got runned over. When I was five I was thought to ride a bike and I fell braking my arm. When I was seven I ran away and flue to Florida. When I was ten I jumped out my window trying to save a dog I had that was named Muffin. When I was eleven I had my first kiss behind a tree with a guy named Diego. When I was thirteen I started a band with Alice and Rosalie and had my first boyfriend Jason the one from the concert. When I was fifteen My boyfriend broke up with me and I never heard of him again until the concert and he kissed me. There you know a lot about me."

Edward was staring at me. "Did you just say you almost got runned over, fell off our bike and broke your arm, ran away to florida, you jumped out a window trying to save a dog named Muffin, and wow." I look at him and smile. "Yeah. I did all those things." "Wow, Bella your life is full of surprises." I smiled at him. "Yeah..."

I kind of feel bad for doing this. I mean going out with Edward while Jacob's doing everything he can just for me to forgive him. I wonder what Jake's doing...

With Sam in the hospital.

Sam's P.O.V

I was pacing outside of Emily's room waiting for the doctors to finish doing all the test when I spell the scent of someone I know. I quickly look up and See the women I loved and my highschool sweetheart..

_Leah...._

She is still as beautiful as he was when we were in highschool. She had freaked when I told her we couldn't be togther anymore because I imprinted on Emily which is also her cousin. It happened when Emily came down for a visit and Leah invited me over and well I imprinted on her. Leah knows all about us and she was crused for months and months.

Until she decided she needed some time apart and she left a year ago. Know she's back. She stops infront of me and she just stares at me. Her Glisening black hair is down her back flowingly. Her feather duster eyelashes still long as ever. Her beautiful lips shining and her eyes sparkling. She was wearing black short's that showed off her long legs with a white baggy shirt with some black convers.

I stare back at her and frown. Her eyes fill with tears as she frowns. It was hard for her and for me but I can't refuse the imprinting. Her hands clenched into fists and her lips trembled. I look at her and half smile. Her tears silently and gently fall down her cheeks. It gets me so sad when I see her cry. I put my arms out for her. She looks at me and runs towards me. Her arms flung to my neck and her body jumps up. I get her by the waist and my other hand goes thru her hair buring her head in my shoulder.

She's on her tippy toes hugging me hard. I burry my face in her hair and close my eyes. I start remembering all the times we shared together. We were eachther's first love and first lover. We went all the way on prom night and we never regreted any moment of it. I still love Leah but Emily's my imprintee. Leah lets got of the hug and looks at me. I look into her beautiful eyes and gentlly smile.

She smiles back at me and laughs wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry," She says with a laugh. "It's okay Lee-lee." She hesistates and I notice. That's the old nickname I called her when we dated. She never let anyone call her that but me. She looks up at me and sits down on a chair. "Oo..Sammy." I frown. Know she's using my old nickname. I sit next to her and grabe her hand. She looks into my eyes frowning. "Everything going to be okay. Lee-Lee. Don't worry." She half-smiles. I grip her hand tightly and smile.

She moves her hair away from her neck reviling three long scars. The scares went thru the right top side of her neck all down her left waist side. We were in her room one night making out and she had taked off her shirt. Only with a bra on. Then we started tallking about something about our future and I told her all I wanted to think about was our present. She started yelling at me and I lost control. I phased and scrached her.

She screamed in pain and cryed. There was so much blood that night. I panicked and drove her to the hospital quick. They told me she was alright but how had she gotten them. I told them that we were in the woods walking when a bear pownced on her. They actaually belived me. I never forgave myself for doing that to her and hearing her scream in pain from me. The one's I gave her when I lost control one night. **(A/N: Sam also lost control with Leah one night and he gave her those scares on her neck.)**

I looked at her neck and placed my hand on them. Her eyes moved to mine. I frowned as I remembered. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. She looked down to her cheast and smiled. "I'm sorry," I told her. "For what?" "Hurting you all those times." She looked at me and smiled. "That's in the past. Don't worry about it. You imprinted on Emily not me and even though I wish it was me. I'm happy for you. That you finally found your soulmate."

I could tell it was hard for her to say all that. I gently kissed her forehead. I hugged her by her shoulder's as we waited for the doctor's to come out.

{30 minutes later}

Leah feel asleep on my shoulder. I started getting sleepy so I closed my eyes until someone taps my shoulder. I look up and see the doctor. I look at him but don't move so Leah wouldn't wake up. "Sam?" "Yeah?" "It seems like Emily has finally woken up but we are still doing some test on her to see if everything's okay." I smile. "Thanks Doctor." He smiles at me and walks away. I gently pick up Leah bridle style and walk to my car.

I lay her down on the seats and I drive to my house. When we get there I picked her up and walked into my house. I opened the door to mine and Emily's room and lay her down on the bed. She layed down on her side and her hair flowed onto the pillow. She smiled and her legs moved with such deligacy.

I went to my closet that I never let anyone in their and not even Emily. I opened it and went to the back. I got a blanket that Leah gave me three years ago when we first started dating. It was dark blue that had spray painted "Lee-lee and Sammy" in big bright black letters. I smiled as I remembered that she gave this to me on my birthday. I walk back to her and put the blanket over her whole body.

She smiles and slowly her eyes open. "Where am I?" She looked around. "Your in my house in my bed." She smiles. "Oh...well okay. So...This is your room?" I look around. "Yeh. It's not much but It still does." She smiles. "Sam. Haven't you ever wonder what would have happen if you had imprinted on me and not Emily?" I swallowed hard. "Yes. Everyday I do."

Leah smiles and her hand grips the blanket. She looks down to the blanket and smiles. "You keep it all these years?" "Yeah." I looked down and blushed slightly. Leah was the only girl who could make me blush. I look at her and laugh. "What?" "Nothing." Her smile feel. "We have to og back to Emily. I came back for her not for you. Sam." She runs to the car. Her hair blows infront of my face. I take a deep breath and fallow her.

We drive to hospital in complete silence. Leah and I run inside and sit across from eachother. Emily's door was still closed. I guess they were still doing some more tests. I could feel Leah look at me from time to time. Then I smell...A werewolf. I look up and look around. I hear the entrance door open and I look to see Seth. He was wearing black jeans, white shirt and black convers. He was smiling really big then his eyes found Leah. His smile faded and he just stared at her.

Leah looked at him and smiled. Seth smiled huge while Leah got up and ran up to him. Practically jumping on him. Her legs jump up high. Seth hugs her by the waist and picks her up high. Leah's hands are on his neck hugging him tightly. I could see tears in Seth's eyes. I would be like that to if I had a sister that left a year ago and bearly came back. Leah lets go of him and looks up at him.

I never though this day would come that Seth would be taller than Leah. Seth is probably 5'9 and Leah's 5'6. Seth looked at her and smiled a big smile again. Leah looked at him and frowned. Seth probably hadn't told Leah that he had turned the day after he left. They ran up to me and Leah slamped me. My face hurt bad.

"What was that for?" "For not telling me Seth turned!!" "I'm sorry!! It happened after you left!!" Her face literlly feel. "That's why he was always so hot and sweating." "Yeah. That's why." Seth smiled and looked at Leah. "I also imprinted." Leah face feel and tears welled up in her eyes. "Who?" Seth and I smiled and he started walking to where Scarlett was stnding in her white nurse outfit.

Leah fallowed behind us. Scarlett had her hair all straight and she wore only a touch of make-up. Seth hugged her from behind and Scarlett laughed. "Hey Seth." She said kissing his cheek. He smiled and kissed hers. "Hey Beautiful." Scarlett's eyes move to Seth's and she smiles. "Scarlett? What's up with your eyes?" I frowned. What? "What about them?" She asked. "There A dark green right now? Arn't they Blue?" She laughed.

"No, I were Blue contacs whenever I like but my eyes are actually Green." "Really? Well I think Green is your color." She smiles. "Oo and also my hair isn't straight it's actaully lossy curls." Seth smiles. "It's nice you told but there's someone I want oyu to meet." Scarlett looks at him. "Who?" I moved and Leah smiled. "My older sister Leah." Scarlett smiled and hugged Leah. Leah frowned but hugged back. Scarlett let go and smiled. "Scarlett." "Leah and It's nice to meet you." "You too. Well I'm sorry guys but I got to go back ot work." She kissed Seth cheek quickly and ran off.

"She seem's nice." Leah said. "She is." I saw Leah smiling at her brother but as soon as he turned around her smile fell.

Back to Edward's and Bella's Date.

Bella's P.O.V

We had finished eating and know Edward was walking me back to my house. This Date was actually really fun. We reached my house and we stood on the porch.

"Bye Edward." "Bye Bella." He leaned in to kiss me but I moved back. "Ugh...Bye." I walk into my house and close the door. I see Charlie hedding upstaires for bed. "Dad?" He looked at me." Yeah Bella?" "Are you going to bed already?" "Yeah because I'm going to work the night shift." "Oh okay. Dad, is it okay if I go to Jacob's?" "Sure Bells but don't tay out to late." "Alright." I quickly get into my car and head for LaPush.

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Age's........**

**Emily is 21**

**Sam is 22**

**Leah is 20**

**If anyone knows Paul's last name plz tell me!! **


	11. Esmeralda and Bonfire and Engagement

**Thanks 4 reading plz review!! **

**Paul is 20......3 months older than Rachel**

**Rachel is 20**

**___________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 11----Esmeralda and Bonfire and Engagement

I was driving down to LaPush thinking about Jacob. When I get there I knock on the door. "Coming!!" I hear a voice say. Then I see Billy roll up in his wheelchair. "Hello Bella." "Hey Billy. Is Jacob here?" "Yeah. He's in his room. Upstaires..go straight then turn left." "Thanks Billy." I slowly walk upstaires and go to Jacob's room. I knock on the door but no answer. I knock again and no answer again. I get the doorknob and push the door open. I walk in and look around. Jacob's not in here. I sit on his bed and smile. Then I hear a deep guy voice singing Pitbull.

_"I know you want me." _

_"You know I want ya!!"_

Then I see Jacob walk inot his room with only a white towel around his waist. His hair was dripping wet and he had bearly came out of the shower. He saw me on his bed and stopped singing. "Hey Bella. Uym..why are you here?" "Billy let me in." I say standing up. I let my Jacket fall to the bed reaviling my mini dress. Jacob's eyes go from my face all the way to my shoes slowly. "Wow. Bella. Is this like a surprise for me?"

"No Jake. I want to go see Emily. I promised Sam and I'm keeping it." "Okay but let me get dressed and you change out of that dress." "Why?" "You'll give eveyone at the hospital a heart attack if they see you in that." I smile. "I don't have anything to wear." "You can wear something of mine." "Okay."

He smiles and get some blue/black boxers and before I could see anything he puts them on. Then he put on black jeans and a white shirt. He smiles and looks at me. He walks to his drawer and throws me a white t-shirt. I catch it but it's way to big. "Do I change infront of you?" He smiles. "If you want to."

I laugh. "Turn around and no peeking." He turns around and I take off my dress and put on the shirt. It fell under my butt. "There." He turns and then he walk away and comes back with a pair of black shorts. He throws them at me and I put them on. "Let's go Jake." We tell Billy where we are going and we get into my car.

I get in the driver's seat and Jake looks at me. "What?" I asked. "Let me drive." "Fine." I get out and he gets in the driver's seat. I get into the passenger's seat while he turns on the car. We drive to the hospital. When we get there he holds his hand out for me to take. I look at it then at him. I smile and interwind my finger's in his. He grips my hand. "Does this mean you forgave me?" "Kind of." I said as we walked into the hospital. Infront of Emily's room was Sam and this girl I didn't know.

She was beautiful in such an exotic way. She had copper skin, glistening black hair and eyleashes like feather deusters. She was looking down and then she looks up. Her eyes were sparkling with tears and then she smiled to Jacob. Her right side of her neck had three scras that were red. They looked as if they were there for a very long time. It went all the way under her shirt. I didn't see where they stopped but it seemed a if they were really long. Jake stopped and looked at her. "Hey Leeeaahhh!!"

She hugged him for a moment and then let go. She smiled and then looked at me. "I'm Leah," She said. "Bella." I said smiling back. "Leah this is my imprintee." Leah's smile faded and tears welled up in her eyes. Then Jacob panicked. "Oh. I'm sorry Leah!" He hugged her without letting my hand go. He let her go and then smiled. "It's okay." I'm confused but I still smiled.

Leah looked at me. "It's nice to meet you Bella." I smiled. "Nice to meet you too." Leah then went and sat down."Jake can you go with me to buy a coke?" "Sure." We start walking and as soon as were far enough for noone to hear us. I asked "Why did Leah get all teary eyed?" "Because remember when I told that Sam and Leah dated but then he imprinted on her cousin Emily." "Yeh?"

"Well that's Leah and she get's really crushed when she finds out someone else imprinted. She get's really sad because she remember Sam and Emily. So...She left a year ago and know she came back but it must be really hard being with Sam there." "That really sucks." "I know." We get to the cafeteria and I buy a coke. We walk back to Emily's room and her door's open. We walk in and see Leah looking at Emily and Sam holding Emily's hand. Seth was in thier too. Standing next to the window.

The young women had satiny copper skin with long straight crow-black hair. Her eyes were closed so I had a chance to get a good look at her. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick red lines. It looked as if they were long healed. Her eyes opened and she smiled at all of us.

One line pulled down the corner of her dark almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth. She had on the doctor dress that you had to wear so I could see that the scars extended all the way down her arm to the back of her right hand. She smiled and looked at Leah. Leah keep looking down. I saw tears falling off her face. Emily's face fell. "Sam?" Leah said. "Yeh. Leah?" Leah looked up. "I need to tell you something....In private."

"Leah. Anything that you want to tell me. You can say it infont of our family." Leah looked down and whisphered loud for u to hear. "Are you sure?" "Possitive." Leah swallowed hard. "When I left Sam it wasn't because I was sad that you left me. That was half of the reason..." "What was the other reason.." Leah's eyes filled up. "You had left me four month before I left and well.....a month before you had left me...I..I.."

"You what??" "I found out I was pregnant...with your baby." I hear everyone gasp even me. Seth looked at Leah in shock. "Is that why you were eating a lot...and all that throwing up....?" "Yeah. That's why." Emily looked at Leah. "Why didn't you say anything Leah?" "I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I was bearly eighteen when I had found out and nineteen when I had it!!" Her tears fall faster.

Shock went thru everyone's face. Sam was the one who was shocked the most. "Did----y--yoou--j--just--say--you---ha-had--iit?" "Yeah. I had it. I had turned eighteen before I had it and after I left. I was one month when you left me and four months when I left LaPush." Sam frowned. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" "I was gonna tell you. That day when you left me. It was our anniversary that day and I was going to surprise you but I got the surprise instead. I didn't know if I should keep it or not but I did because I wouldn't have the strength to kill it or give it away. I kept it."

"What is it?" Leah swallowed. "A girl." "What's her name," Sam asked. "Her name is Esmeralda Uley." "Where is she?" "She's here in Lapush...with my mom." "Your mom knew?" "Yes. She was the only one I told." Sam looked down. "I can't believe I never noticed. How does he look like?" "Well...she has my straight black hair. My copper skin. Your dark eyes but my sparkle, your smile, your lips, my nose, my small ears, she laughs like me but she always make's your faces."

A smile come up Sam's face. "I want to see her." Leah quickly looked up and sighted. She got out her phone and dialed. "Mom....I'm here....I told them......yeah.....Can you bring Esmeralda?....thanks...see you soon." She hanged up her phone. "How old is she?" Emily asked. Leah smiled. "A year and eight months." "Wow. So that mean she can talk and walk and everything?" "Yep." Seth smiled. "I'm a uncle!!" He hugged Leah and Leah hugged back. Then a lady walked in holiding the hand of a small beautiful little girl. Leah let go of Seth.

"Mom...Thanks for bringing her." "No problem hun. I'll be back." Then Leah's mom left. The little girl was so small for a one year old almost two. Her hair was shiny, waist long, and black. Her skin was beautiful and looked really soft. Her eyes were big and dark but you could see a sparkle come out from them. Her lips were exactly like Sam's. Then the little girl smiled a perfect ear to ear white smile.

"Mommy!!" The little girl yelled and she run into Leah's arms. Leah picked her up and holded her in her arms. Esme hugged her mom form her neck. Sam looked at Leah. Leah frowned and told Esme. "Honey. There's someone you have to meet." "Who Mommy?" "Your Father." "My Daddy!!!" The little girl yelled. "Yes honey. Your father."

Leah walked up to Sam. "Honey?" "Yeh mommy?" "Turn around and look at your daddy." Esme turned and looked Sam. She jumped onto Sam and yelled "Daddy!!" Sam hugged her. Esme started crying. "Daddy why did you leave mommy? I could always hear mommy at night crying and screaming your name daddy." "What would mommy say?" "Sammy...why did you have to go.." Sam frowned. "We'll explain everything when your old enough darling." "Okay daddy." Then Bam Esme falls asleep.

Emily was crying hard and covering her face. "Emily it's okay." Sam told her. "Everything is not okay! You just found out you have a daughter with you ex!!" Red flushed thru Leah's face. "That's all I am to you, Emily?" Emily looked at Leah. "I'm just one of Sam's ex? I'm YOUR Cousin!! Your fleash and blood!! Who cares about the imprinting!! You could have said no but you never cared about my feelings Emily!!!" Leah was crying hard know.

"Leah I didn't--" "No!" Leah cut her off. "You did mean it and you know you did!!" Leah grabed Esme slowly and carried her. "I'll be going know!! You guys will never see me again!! Just forget I ever came back!! I hope your happy EMILY!!!!" Leah then ran off taking Esme with her. Sam looked sad and hurt.

The doctor's came in and told Sam that Emily could go gome already. Emily got dressed in the restroom and came out wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and ballerina flats. "Emily there's someone I want you to meet," Jacob said while he gripped my hand. "This is Isabella but she prefers Bella. She's my imprintee." Jake said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Bella," Emily said with a smile. "Nice to meet you to." I replied. Emily hugged me and I hugged back. Then she let go and hugged Sam tightly whisphring. "I'm so sorry." Sam just stayed quiet. "Let's have a bonfire." "Alraight!!" Jake yelled. I smiled and giggled. "Bring Bella, Jake." Sam said as he and Emily left the room. I looked at Jacob and we started walking outside to our car.

"Wow." "What," Jacob said. "A lot of Drama tonight." "That's our lifes from know on. Bella." I smiled. "I hope so," I muttred. "I hope so too." "Where are we going know?" "Hmm...you wanna go to Sam's? That were evreyone else is going. There having a bonfire." "Yeah let's go." We got into my car and Jake started driving to Sam's. "Who's going?" "Everyone," he said smiling.

About ten minutes later we got too Sam's. There was a big fire in the beach. It was a beautiful night. All the starts, the half moon, the waves splashing close by. There was tons of long logs around the bonfire for people to sit. Jake parked in the back of all the cars. There were tons.

We started walking and Jake interwinde his finger's in mine. I gripped his hand. I saw Sam holding Esme on his shoulder's and walking around the beach. Esme had her hair in a half ponytail and she was wearing a blue sundress with convers. She looks so cute. Leah was sitting on a log wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt that was super long and blue jeans with boots. She was smiling hard and laughing.

Her hair was shining in the moonlight and in would fall infront of her face a couple times when she laughed hard. She was sitting in front of Scarlett and Seth facing them. Seth had his arm around Scarlett smiling at her and Leah. Scarlett was smiling and was wearing a long-sleeve red shirt and black jeans with red convers.

Jake and me started walking up to them. Leah looked at me and smiled. "Bella!!" She yelled and she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and smiled. "Hey Leah." She let me go and we said hi to Seth and Scarlett. The pack didn't have to wear long-sleeve shirts becuase they were never cold. Jake and me walked into Sam's house and we saw Emiliy siting down looking sad. "Em, why the sad face," Jake asked.

"There's nothing to do," She said with a sight. "Why don't you cook something?" "Everything is already made. Scarlett made the mash-patato, the corn, she even made cookies. Leah bought the drinks, she made the huge cake over there and made gigantic muffins." I looked over to the counter and saw a huge chocolate cake and next to it was gigantic muffins. "Wow," I said. Jake laughed. "Sorry Emily." "It's Alraight." At that moment Sam walked in still caring Esme on his shoulder.

Esme looked at at Emily. "You don't like my mommy." Emily frowned. "Of course I do. She's my cousin." Esme frowned. "They why are you with my daddy?" "Because...I love your Daddy and your Daddy loves me." Esme started getting tears in her eyes. "But...Daddy loves Mommy!!" Tears fell. Emily stood up.

"Then why is Daddy with Me and NOT Mommy?" Emily looked angry. Sam got Esme over his shoulder and hugged her tightly. "Aunt Emily dosen't mean that. I love Mommy and Emily." Sam looked at Emily and shooked his head. Then he left outside. Emily sat down and covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry Jacob and Bella. I'm actually not like this but ever since I saw Esme and how much she looks like Sam. I'm Jealouse."

"Why are you jealouse?" I asked. "It's because I always thought that I would be the one who would have Sam's first child and know to know that Leah....had his first child. I'm...so....crushed!!" "Haven't you ever wondered how Leah felt when Sam left her for You??" Jacob said. Emily looked up and frowned. "I have and I regret saying yes to Sam." "Keep telling yourself that." Jacob said before he pulled me out of the house and outside.

Embry and Paul were standing up and laughing hard. Scarlett was with Leah talking and laughing. Sam was with Quil laughing. Quil was throwing Esme up in the air laughing. Sam was laughing but making sure Quil didn't drop Esme. Then there was this other girl who looked a lot like Jacob. Jacob walked up to her and yelled "Rachel!!"

The girl turned around showing a big round belly. She had long raven-black hair with maching dark brown eyes and caramel light skin. She was about 5'5. She was wearing a short sleeve black shirt with blue jeans and black ballerina flats. She smiles at Jake and hugs him. Jake hugs her back smiling. Then she looks at me. "You must be Isabella."

I smiled. "Yeah. That's me but please call me Bella." "Okay!! You are my little brother's imprintee right?" "Yeah." I said with a big smile. "I'm Paul's imprintee and well I have a little one coming." Jacob smiled again. "Really? How long are you?" "About....8 months and three weeks." "Wow. Your all most there." "I know! I'm so scared!! I asked Leah if it hurt a lot as everyone says when your...you know in labor. She said it hurt's a lot. That scared me even more."

"Don't worry. I'll bet you'll be a great mom." I said. "Thanks Bella. I bet you will be too. When you have kids." Her eyes move to Jacob's and she winks. "Well It was nice meeting you Bella but I got to go with my baby daddy." he laughed and slowly went to Paul and kissed him passionatly. Paul dropped his red cup filled with beer that he hadn't even taken a sip yet and he cupped her cheek and pulled her in. All the guys howled even Jake and all the girls including me clapped. Rachel pulled away and laughed.

She was short next to Paul even though she's 5'5 Paul is about 6'3. Paul hugged her and kept her like that for a long time. "Bella you wanna talk a walk down the beach?" "Sure." We started walking down the beach holding hands. I wonder if that would ever be me holding Jake's baby inside me? Would I ever be scared about giving birth? I looked up at Jacob and smiled. "What? Is there something on my face?" "No, Jake. I just like to look at you."

He laughed and gripped my hand. "Let's cliff dive," Jake said. "What?" I said smiling. "Come on!!" He started running towards the hug cliff. He picks me up bridal style and started climbing up the cliff. We were on the top in minutes. Jacob and I stood on the edge on the cliff looking down. Then we hear voices below us. "Jacob!!" It was Rachel's voice. "Jump!!!" Paul yelled. Then Jake gripped my hand and looked at me. I was smiling.

"When I say breath you breath and when I say jump you jump. Alraight?" "Kay." I smiled. "Jump!!" I jumped my left leg my behind me with my right infront of me. I felt the air blowing in my face. Jake was smiling. "Breath!!" I took a deep breath and he did too. I felt the cold water. I felt Jake laugh under water. Then we went up to the top to get air. I took a deep breath and smiled. Jake was laughing. We swam back to the to the land. I got out and smiled at Jake. Jake laughed.

"Let's go back to my place and get cleaned up." I nodded and we walked back to his house. We got there and went up to Jake's room. "Where's Billy?" "He left to Sue's." "Who's Sue?" "Leah's mom." "Oo. Alraight." Jake pulled off his shirt and jeans. I turned around. I heard Jake move around a few times. "There." I turned.

He was wearing a black shirt with black jean shorts. Then he pulls out his cell and calls someone. "Hey Rachel...I'm at the house......yeah....Can Bella borrow some clothes...umm...yeahh....thanks...see you soon." He shuts his phone and walks out. He walks back in holding a black long-sleeve shirt, black skirt, a black bra and a black girl jo boxers. He gives them to me. I walk into the restroom and change. Then I walk out. "Ready?" "Yep."

We start walking back to Sam's. When we get there the bonfire was already out. Everyone had left there was only a little bit cars left. We went inside. Rachel and Paul were sitting down on the couch. Leah and Esme had left home. Scarlett and Seth also left. Emily was asleep. Sam was sitting in a chair and eating a muffin. Jake and I sat on the love seat. Paul's hand was on Rachel's stomach. Rachel was smiling and then she put her hand ontop of his. "So...What is it?" Sam asked. Rachel looked up.

"Well...it's a boy." Paul smiled. "What are you going to name her?" "Well...were thinking about maybe...Damen...or...Aaron." Paul smiled. "Yeah...Damen Aaron." "Oo!! I like that name!!" Rachel yelled. Sam smiled. "Sam...how did it feel when you saw Esmeralda?" Sam smiled.

"I feel in love with her when I saw her. She's my daughter and I think I'm in love with her mother all over again." Rachel smiled. "That's so cute." "But I'm also in love with Emily and even if I tried. I wouldn't be strong enough to leave her." Sam looked down and frowned. Rachel got up and hugged him tightly. Sam burried his head in her shoulder and hugged her back. Paul smiled and looked down. Rachel let go and tooke back her place next to Paul.

"So...Bella do you want kids?" Rachel asked. I felt my face flush bright red."Well..yeah. I do want kids." "How many?" Paul asked. "Four..." I bit my lip. Rachel's eyes went wide and she smiled. "How many kids do you want Jake?" "I also want four." Jake smiled. I blushed again and smiled. "Wow. You guys want a big family." "Yep."

I smiled and looked at Rachel's left hand. There's no ring on her ring finger. I though she was enagaged or married. Paul looks at me and smiles. I smiled back. Then Paul looks at Rachel. "Rachel..I need to ask you something." Rachel smiled. "What is it babe?" Paul got up and then he got on one knee. Rachel's mouth literally fell open. Paul got her hand and looked into her eyes. Rachel looked back shocked.

"Rachel...I love you ever since I layed my eyes on you. Your my imprintee...my love...my soulmate...your my everything...my whole world. Know your having my baby. Our baby. I want to spend my whole life with you forever. Rachel Black will you do me the honer of being my wife?" Rachel had tears in her eyes. She smiled but didn't say anything. She just keep staring into his eyes. Paul smiled. "Is that a no?" Rachel smiled widly.

"YES!! I would love to marry you!!!" She got his shirt, pulled him up and kissed him. Paul kissed back and smiled thru the kiss. He got her left hand and slide the diamond ring on her ring finger. We all clapped and Sam whisled.

This is going to be one big family.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Oo..Looks lyk Rachel is getting married...**

**Leah and Sam have a daughter...WOW**

**Will Bella ever be Lyk Rachel carring Jake's bby??**

**Will iit be Jake's bby??**

**What will happen between Leah and Sam??**

**What bout Emily??**

**Remember Rachel's going to have tha bby soon!!**

**Wait and see in the next episode....plz REview and answeer my questions**


	12. Labor Pains and Bella and Imprinting

**_Hello, People. =] I hope you like it. _**

**_I'll give you a coookie if u review...yummy =]_**

* * *

Chapter 12----Labor Pains....Bella....And Imprinting.

Jacob got up and went to hug his new brother-in-law. Paul was all smiles and he never left Rachel's side. Then Sam's house phone rings."Hello," Sam says. "Leah?.....What's wrong?.......What?.......Leah Don't.......You know that I do......She's my imprintee......No I haven't.......I can't.....I'll be right over." Sam hanged up the phone and looked at us. "Leah called and she was crying." Why," Rachel asked looking concerned.

"Because she thinks I don't love her anymore and she asked me if I had asked Emily to marry me. I said No I haven't. She asked if I could leave Emily to be with my real family I said I can't. Then she asked if I could go over and well I said I would."

Sam smiled at us. "Bye," we yelled as he left. "So....Bella?" I looked around for who said it. Rachel. "Yeah." "What time are you supposed to be home at?" I take out my cell and flip it open. 9:46. I close it and look back up. "Until later. It's early."

Rachel smiled and looked at Jacob. Jacob smiled and laughed. "What Rach?" "Oo..Nothing." Rachel smiled and gently started getting up. Paul got up and helped Rachel up. "How far are you again Rach?" Rachel smiled. "About 8 months and 3 weeks." Jacob laughed. "Wow....onw more week and your gonna be a mommy." "I know!!"

I laughed and looked down. Rachel went and got the biggest muffin there was. She started eating it. "So..Bella. Are you planning on having kids soon?" My eyes went wide. "No...No...No...Not anytime soon. Maybe when I'm 20 or later." Rachel laughed. "Alraight Bella. It's good to wait till your older. How old are you Bella?" "I am seventeen." "Jacob's seventeen too. Who's older?" I look at Jacob. Who is older? "My birthday's on July 2." Jake smiled. "My birthday's September 13." "Oo!! Jake's older!!" I laughed.

I got up and got a muffin. Rachel was still bearly eating the top part. She was eating it slowly. It must be good. I start eating it and sit back down next to Jake. Paul laughs and looks at me. "Bella. If you had a boy what would you like to name it?" I swallowed and thinked. "Maybe.....Stefan....or....something else. I really don't know," I said laughing. Rachel laughed with me and so did Jacob. Paul just kept smiling and snickering.

Then all of the sudden Rachel screamed. I jumped while Paul quickly rushed to her side. Rachel screamed again hard. I quickly got up and so did Jacob. "Rach, What's wrong?!?" Jacob yelled. "My...water...BROKE!!" My eyes went wide and I looked at Jacob. Jacob was just staring at Rachel in awe. Paul had his mouth wide open. "PAUL AND JACOB!! RACHEL IS IN LABOR RIGHT NOW AND YOUR STANDING THEIR DOING NOTHING!! TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!!" I yelled at them.

They quickly snapped out of it and picked up Rachel. "BE CAREFUL," I yelled. Rachel was hiperventalating the whole drive to the hopital. We parked right in front and Paul picked up Rachel bride style. He rached into the hospital with me and Jake in the back. "MY WIFE IS IN LABOR!!" Paul yelled. Rachel smiled because Paul said "Wife." The nurse's eyes went wide. "Dr. Cullen!!!" Then a man with pale blonde hair, matching pale skin and golden eyes came out. "Yes, Emmiliana?" "There---There's a pation---in labor!!" looked at us and quickly got out a stretcher. "Lay her down her. What's her name?" Paul looked scared as he gently layded Rachel down.

"Her name's Rachel Black. I'm the father of our baby." Rachel was breathing in and out fast. She was sweating and her eye were wide. Paul took her hand in his and smiled. Rachel gripped his hand tight and smiled. "Okay Rachel. Breath in and out," Dr. Cuellen said as he moved her into a labor room. Doctors came in and help put Rachel on the bed. They asked me if I could change Rachel into the clothes you have to wear. I changed her slowly. She started crying in pain becaue of all the contractions.

, Paul and Jacob came back into the room. Jacob had already called everyone. When I say everyone I mean EVERYONE. Sam, Emily, Seth, Leah and Esme, Leah's mom Sue is going to pick up Billy, there going to come over, also Jared, Embry, Kim, Quil, Quil is bringing Claire, Seth is bringing Scarlette. Everyone is literlly pilling into the waiting room. Paul's mom and dad are coming too. Gosh, imagine when each of them have kids. Damn. One by one each came into the hospital and wished Rachel good luck. came into the room and hour later and said she was already 4inches.

Rachel refused to use the drugs. Paul was siting next to her holding her hand thru it all. Then Leah came rushing in wearing spongebob pajamas with her hair in a louse ponytail. Esme was also wearing pajamas and she was hugging a big brown wolf. "Oh! Rachel you'll do great. Remember breath in and out!" Leah said smiling and holding Esme. Esme burried her head in Leah's hair and was hugging her by the neck. Rachel smiled a weak smile. Then she screamed again. "Breath Rach," Paul said kissing her forehead.

{3 hours later}

Rachel wanted me, Jacob, Leah and Paul in the room with her. I was confused why she wanted me but I aggred. came in and said it was time. Rachel had her legs opened and she was crying from all the pain. Paul's hand was red but he didn't care. was infront of Rachel. "Okay Rachel. When I saw push you push." Rachel nodded. "Okay one....two...three...push." Rachel pushed with all her might. She screamed and her face got red. "Okay. Okay. Breath." Rachel took a deep breath. "I see the head. Okay. One....Two...Three...Push.'' Rachel pushed and screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Ok. Breath!" Rachel did and then they did all over again. "One...two..three..push!!" They did that three times and then you finally hear the sweet sound of a baby smiled and cryed. Paul was crying tears of joy and he hugged Rachel.  
"You did good Babe." Rachel smiled. put the baby in a blanket and handed him to a nurse. The nurse put the baby in the little container and they took him to take some tests.

{30 minutes later}

Rachel and Paul decide on the name Damen Aaron. The doctor came back and he was holding a beautiful baby boy.. "Have you guys decided in a name?" Paul nodded. "Damen Aaron." The nurse wrote it down and left. handed the baby to Paul. Paul looked at the baby rapped in the blanket. I didn't get a chance to see it. Paul rubbed the baby cheek. "Hi Damen. It's me daddy." Rachel put out her hands crying.

Paul gently put Damen into Rachel's arms. Rachel cryed when she saw him. She hugged him closely. A steped closer to see him. I almost gasphed when I saw him. Damen is beautiful. He had the same russet-skin like Paul and Rachel's raven hair. Rachel smiled and looked at me. "Where's Jake?" I looked around the room and saw Jake siting on a chair. I walked over to him and saw tears in his eyes.

"Aww...Jackey." He looked up at me and wipped his tears away quickly. Jake got up fast and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back. Paul was all smiles. Everyone came in at once. EVERYONE! Billy was welled in by Sue. Billy smiled and went to Rachel. He kissed her hand and smiled. "You did good Rach."

"Thanks Dad." Billy gently kissed Damen's forehead. Emily was looking at Damen and she was breathing hard. Tears welled up in her eyes. Sam noticed and he tried to hug her. Instead Emily ran into My arms. I hugged her back and looked at Sam. Emily was crying on my shoulder saying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She kept whisphering that over and over.

"For what?" Emily looks up at me her her eyes were red all over. She just stared at me and didn't say anything. Paul was holding Damen and then he put Damen in Sam's arms. Sam smiled and then he looked at Leah. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you had Esmeralda." Leah just smiled and nodded. Sam gently looked at Damen and Damen started crying. Sam panicked. "Am I doing something wrong? Why is he crying?" Leah laughed. "Sam, Baby's always cry." Sam smiled. "Maybe he wants his mommy," Sam said as he put Damen in Rachel's arms. Everyone got ot hold him even me. Paul and Rachel choosed Sam and Leah to be the godparents.

A couple hours later Alice called me. It's been so long since I've heard her voice. "Bella?" "Alice," I reply smiling. "Oo Bella! I've mised you so much. We haven't talked in a long time!" "I know Alice. It has. So...what's up?" "Nothing but I want you to come over because I want you too meet someone." "Alraight Alice. Be there in ten." "See you." Then I shut my phone and turned to look at Jake. Jake smiled and looked at me. "Go Bells." I smiled and hugged hin. "See you later! Bye everyone." I raced out and heard a loud Bye from everyone.

I went to my car and drove to Alice's. I got there, locked my car, and knocked on her door. Alice opened the door smiling. She was wearing brown shorts with a white shirt. "BELLA!" She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. We walked into her house. There was a guy sitting on her couch. He had spicky black hair and he was as pale as Alice. He must be a Vampire. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. His eyes are Golden like Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward also but their's something different about his. His are a deep Golden and they sparkled.

He was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeve's rolled up and black jeans. He got up and man was he tall. He was about 6'3. I smiled at him. "Bella this is Adrian." Adrian flashed me a perfect white smile. I put my hand out. He stared at it but didn't shake it. I put my hand down. "Oo. Bella. Don't take it the wrong but Adrian is a Vampire and well...he has the power to see people's future." "Don't you have that power?"

"Ye but Adrian's power is way more powerful and I get vision's. When he touches you, he see's your whole future in a flash. Or if you guys have any physical contact he will show you, your future." I smiled. "Wow. That's one powerful power." "Yeah. It's scary. It hate it. I have a girlfriend. Human and I hate that I can't touch her and everything," Adrain said. "Why don't you change her?" I asked. "She want's me too but I'm scared. I might lose control. She says she wants me to bit her on her birthday. She want's to stay forever eigthteen like me." "When's her birthday?" Alice said. "Tonight." I smile.

"How about you change here and well make sure you don't lose control." "Really? You'll do that for me?" "Yeah," I said. "Okay. Let me call her." He gets out his cell and clicks a number. He calls. "Hey....It's me. Yeah. Are you sure you want to?...Alraight....I'm doing this bacause I love you and I want to be with you, Forever....Remeber If I could Dream it would be about you....Meet me at 1304 Grand...It's a Mansion..You won't miss it...See you soon...I love you." He closed his cell. "She's coming."

"Remember it takes three days for the transformation to be complete," Alice said. "Alraight. Gosh, Is it okay for A Vampire to be Nervouse." He asked shaking and smiling. "What's her name?" I asked. "Yuuki. She's from Japan." "Wow." I said smiling. Then thier was a knock on the door. I answered it. There was a girl about 4 inches taller than me. She had short, straight, spick brown hair and brown eyes. She had white skin and small pink lips. "You must be Yuuki." She smiles. "Yes." She said In an accent. "Please Come in." "Thank you."

She was wearing a white silky dress. It wasn't elegant it looked peaceful and comfortable. She was wearing white flats and a silver necklace. She hugs Adrian. "It's 11:50. Get ready." Alice says. Yuuki lays down on the sofa. Adrian gets on top of her gently holding hymself up with his arm. Minutes pass. I look at them carefully. Adrain licks his lips. Yuuki puts her head to the side and up reveilng her neck. That gives power to Adrian. "It's time." Alice says. She dims the light anf places white candles around. Alice and I stand thier waiting. The clock stricks 12:00.

"Happy Birthday. Ready?" Adrian asked. Yuuki nods. Adrain puts his hand on her neck and bits. He sucks her blood. Yuuki's eyes go wide. She dosen't scream but I be it burns her. She holds on to the side of the sofa. Adrian dosen't stop. We have to stop him. He's taking to much. "Adrian, Stop." I command. Adrain stops and lifts his head up. Yuuki's blood is falling down his lips. Adrian gets off her and wipes his lips. Yuuki is holding on and closes her eyes. She's stays like that. "What's happening?" "She's transforming. She should stay here until three days. So I can train her. She will be a vegatarian Vampire." Alice says. Adrain nods.

I look at Adrian. "I was scared. I wouldn't be able to stop myslef but I did. Thanks to you, Bella." I smiled. "You're Welcome." I walk up to Alice and hug her. "I'm sorry but I have to get back to Jake." "Alraight, Bella. Be safe." "Bye." I say walking out of the house. Adrian yells bye and I get in my car. I turn on the car and hold the wheel hard. I drive to the hospital. I park and I walk into the hospital. I slowly start walking to Rachel's room. I walk in and see Rachel sleeping. The baby is in Paul's arms. Paul looks up at me ans smiles. "Hey, Paul. Do you know where JAke is?" "He left home." "O. Well Congratulations. I'll come back tomorrow moring. Bye Paul and Damen." "Bye, Bella." I walk out and look around.

I look down and and start walking away. Then I see Edward. I look at him and sight. "Hello, Bella." I smile. "Hey. What are you doing here?" "My dad works here. He's Cullen." "Oh. Yeah. I know him. Well nice seing you." I walk past him. He looks at me and shakes his head. I look at him one last time and walk away.

Edward seems so nice but then he seems as if I'm something to Eat. I shake that though off. I walk to my car and get in. I hold on to the Wheel with both hands. I grip it tightly and rest my head on the horn. I close my eyes and breath in slowly. I turn on the engine and drive to Jacob's. It starts ranning hard. There's lightining and It's loud. I turn on the Windshield on and get closer to see. It's so dark and windy.

I get out my cell phone and call Jacob. **"Hello?" **_**"Jacob. I'm scared. I'm driving to your house and thier's lighting**_**. **_**I'm scared. I can't see----the ----road!" **_**"Bella!! Stop driving! It's raning hard! There's a tornado warning, Bella!!! Where are you?!?" **_**"I'm at Road 69. Jacob I'm--" **_Isee A strike of lightning hit in front of me. I scream and drop my cell. **"Bella!!" I can hear Jacob calling my name.**

I scream and I start losing control of the wheel. My eyes go wide and I yell. Oh my god!! I keep yelling. I screw off the road and enter the woods. I keep screaming. _**"Jacob!!" **_I try to gain control of the wheel. I can't see anything. I going down. **"Bella!"** Then BOOM! I hit something. I fly out of the window. I land on the forest floor. I can't get up. My cheast hurt. I can't breath evenly. It hurts everywhere. The rain is pouring down on me. I feel sick in my cheast. I close my eyes and let the darkness take over me.

Jacob's P.O.V

My cell is ringing and I see it's Bella. **"Hello?" I say. **_**"Jacob. I'm scared. I'm driving to your house and thier's lighting**_**. **_**I'm scared. I can't see----the ----road!" **_**"Bella!! Stop driving! It's raning hard! There's a tornado warning, Bella!!! Where are you?!?"** _**"I'm at Road 69! Jacob, I'm---"**_ I hear Bella screaming. **"Bella!!" I yell. **_**"Jacob!!" **_I hear Bella screaming my name. **"Bella!!"**

I scream and then there's a loud BOOM! I hear her yelling and then I hear it from a distance. Oh No! Bella crashed. I drop my cell phone and run to Sam's. I run in with tears in my eyes. Sam and the rest of the pack are there. "Jacob? What's wrong?" Sam asked getting up. I'm soking wet. Leah's with Esme holding her. Emily is sitting down on the sofa. Rachel and Paul are at the hospital.

"Bella! Got---Car---Boom!!" Sam's eyes widen. "Where was she?" "Road 69!" "That's close here! Let's go!!" The pack and I run. We phase In mid air. We start running towards Road 69. I smell her. We stop in front of some wheel strikes. We phase back and put on our shorts. I smell the air. "She's in the woods!!" We run into the woods. Bella's scent is getting stronger. We run down until we spot Bella's car. It's totalled. I walk up to it. I see A small figure on the groud lifeless. "Bella!"

I runto her with the pack close behind. I fall to the floor next to her and pick her up. Her face is so pale. Her lips aren't the same red/plum they always are. There as pale as her face. I hold her cheek. "Bella?" I whispher. I cheek her pulse. Nothing. "Bella. No. You can't leave me! Not now!!" Around Bella's eyes are red and purple showing her vains. I hug her close to my cheast. "Bella! Please, Bella." I kiss her forehead.

I pick her lifeless body in my arms and stand up. The pack is staring at me with tears int thier eyes. They hadn't know Bella long but they fell in love with her as fast as I did. Bella was a loving person. Sam put his hand our my shoulder. I shruged it away and walked onto the road. I feel to my knee's and screamed holding my Bella tightly close to me.

I get up and ran to the hospital. I could feel the pack close behind. I run in. "Somebody help me!! My girlfriend was in a car accident and she's not---Breathing!!" A doctor which is runs in. He gets Bella and puts her in a strecher. He runs to the E.R. He's calling a lot of Nurse's to help him. I fallow him. He puts an air mask on Bella. He rips open Bella's shirt reveling a Black Bra. He gets the shock thingy and rubs it togther. "One...Two...Three!!" He presses the thing to Bella's cheast. Bella's body goes up and down.

"Doctor. Where getting a low pulse," The nurse says. "Sir. Your going to have to wait in the waiting room. I walk out and put my back agaisnt one of the walls. I slide down and burry my head in my hands. I cry harder than I've nerer cried before. The pack walk up to me wearing shirt's and shoes. Seth gets down ande puts the shoes on me. Sam hands me a shirt. I put it on and grown. "I'm sorry, Jake." I nod. They all sit down and wait.

wals out and looks at me. "Jacob. Bella's Alive but she slipped into a coma. She might wake up but then she might not." I take a deep breath and nod. "We'll give her about three weeks to wake up. If she dosen't. Were going to have to take her off life support." I snap my head up. "No. You are going to keep her on life support until she wakes up." looks at me. "Jacob--" I stand up cutting him off. "Don't Jacob, Me. I am not....Doing that to Bella, ."

"Call me Charslie and Alraight. We will not take her off life support." Charslie gives me a half smile. "Thanks Doc." I look into Bella's room. Charslie nods. I walk in and hold Bella's hand. She looks like weak. I sit down on the chair next to her. I hold her hand and don't let go. Then I see Charlie walk in. In uniform and everything. His eyes get all teary eyed. He runs to Bella and hugs her. "Bella! I'm so sorry. Bella, Please wake up!" Charlie kisses her forehead and looks at me. "Thank you, Jacob. For everything." I smile. "How did you find her?"

"She called me when he was driving down to my place. She was scared. I told her to stop driving and I asked her where she was. She told me and then I heard her scream. She yelled my name and I could hear her screaming. The there was a loud crashing sound. I went to Sam's and we all went to find her. We found her car crashed deep inside the woods. Tottled and the windshield was broken. I saw Bella on the floor. I ran to her and she looked so pale. She had no pulse. I ran to the hospital and they did that thign where they shock you or something. They got a pulse but now she's in a coma."

Charlie nods and looks at Bella. "I'm going to Call her mother and then I'll come back after my shift. Thank you, Jacob." I nod. Charlie walks off talking on the phone. I hold Bella's hand tighter. The pack walks in. "I'm sorry, Jake." Seth says. He looks at Bella and he smiles weakly.

Sam pats my shoulder. "She'll wake up, Jake." "How do you know?" I whisphered. "Because Bella is a fighter." I look down. Jared gives me a weak smile. Embry walks up to Bella and stares at her. He gets her hand and grips it hard. Embry's face was hard and straight. He lets go and then Alice and some guy walk in. "What are you doin here?" Sam asked calmly. "Bella is my best friend. This is Adrian. He has the power to see people's future by touching them. I want him to touch Bella's hand and see her future. If Jacob let's him," Alice drifts her eyes to me.

I look at Adrian. Adrian has Black spicky hair and Golden eyes. He smiles at me. I nod. Adrian walks up to Bella and looks at her hand. His jaw's tight.

Adrian's P.O.V

I look down at Bella's hand. I reach for it slowly. I grip it tightly.

My eyes widen as I see her future.

_**It's raning hard. There's so much lightning and wind. It's so loud. I see Bella lying in Jacob's arms. Bella is so pale and blood is coming out of her mouth. Her eyes are getting very light. Jacob is holding her close and he's crying. Bella looks about eighteen and Jacob also. "Bella. Please. Don't leave me. Please, Bella." Jacob is wearing a black shirt and black jeans. Bella is wearing A beautiful White windy dress. Her dress is stained with blood all around her stomach. One of Bella's hand is on her stomach stained with blood.**_

_**Bella's mouth is slightly open. She's proably breathing from her mouth. Bella places one of her hand on Jacob's cheek. "I love you, Jacob but It's time for me...To go," Bella whisphers. Jacob licks his lips. "Please, Bella! I can't lose you! Please let me take you to a hospital!" Jacob's tears fell onto Bella's face. "No, Jacob." Bella slowly pulls Jacob's face down to her's. She kisse him with such passion it seems like acting. Jacob pulls away. His lips are staned with Bella's Blood.**_

_**Bella's eyes close and she uses her lat breath to say "I love you, Jacob." She closes her eyes and she's gone. Jacob looks up to the sky and yells. Bella is lifeless in her arms. Jacob picks her up and He's holding her. He starts walking in the rain.**_

I snap out of it and everyone is staring at me. "What did you see?" "I Saw....." I explain it as I saw it with every detail. Jacob stares at me.

Jacob P.O.V

I lisened to Adrian explain what he saw. I bit my lip and stare at him. I look at My Bella, My soulmate, My everything and now she was going to die in my arms. I looked at my arms and I could actually see Bella lying in my arms _Dead_. I look up and stare at Adrian. I swallow hard and look at Bella again. Bella looks so helpless in her bed. Her breathing is slow but atleast she's still fighten'.

{3 weeks later and a day}

I'm holding Bella's hand. She still hasn't woken up. I stay here everynight. Someday's Leah and Esme would stay with me or one of the pack would. Esme would always sit next to Bella and stare at her. Esme would always tell me "Bella, is beautiful." I would always smile and say "I know." Embry imprinted on a Esme. Leah completly freaked out that Embry had imprinted on her "Baby." Sam pretty much was ready to kill Embry.

I grip Bella's hand. "Please, Bells. Wake up. I can't lose you." I feel her finger move. I look at Bella. Her eyes flutter open reveling her chocolate brown eyes. She smiles. "You won't ever lose me, Jake." I hug her tightly. "Oo. Bella. I thought I was going to lose you." "You won't." Her weak arms slowly wrap around me and she kisses my cheek. "Bella, Let me go get the doctor." I run out the room and bump into the doctor. looks at me. "Bella's awake." "Great," He says smiling. He goes in and check's Bella. I wait paitently. "Everything look's okay. Bella, You can go home, Already. Good-bye, Bella and Jacob." He walks out smiling.

I help Bella up and she goes into the restroom to change. She walks out wearing Black baggy jeans, black baggy shirt and white convers. She hugs me. "Let's go to Sam's," I say. "Let's." She gets my hand and we leave.

Bella's P.O.V

We were already driving to LaPush when it hit me. Charlie. "Jake?" "Yeah?" "Can we go to my house first?" "Sure." He stops at the red light, turns and drives to My house. We pull up in the drive way. "Wait, for me here. Kay?" Jake nods. I run inside and see Charlie sitting on the couch. His eyes find me and he gets up. He hugs me tightly and I hug him back. He let's go and kisses my forehead.

"Thank god, you're alraight, Bella." "I love you, Dad." "I love you too, Bell." "I'm going to Sam's with Jacob. Is that Alraight?" "Yeah. I'm going to work anyway. Bye, Bella." "Bye, Dad." I kiss his cheek and run back to the car. Jake starts driving to Sam's. We get there and Jake opens my door. I get out and Take Jake's hand in mine. We walk into Sam's. Everyone is there. Leah's sitting in the entrance table eating a piece of chocolate cake that looked really good. Sam is leaning on the counter wattching them. Rachel is holding Damen in a Blanket in her arms. Paul is next to her watching her. Seth is with Scarlett.

Embry was sitting on the floor playing Barbie's with Esme. I smile and look around. Emily was sitting on the love seat looking at Esme. Quil was with a little girl with big brown eyes, long brown straight hair, light caramel skin, and a very cute smile and Laugh. Quil was looking at Claire smiling. Jared was holding Kim's hand and they were looking at Damen. Then everyone saw me. Leah ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Bella! Finally, I missed you!" I hugged her back.

Then she let go. Rachel looked up and smiled. "Hello, Bella." Rachel and Paul said smiling. Sam smiled at me and hugged me. Then Emily hugged me. Seth and Scarlett smiled and hugged me. Embry got up and hugged me. "Welcome back, Bella. By the way, I imprinted." "On who?" Who did Embry imprint on? "Esme." My mouth fell open. "You. Imprinted. On. Leah and Sam's. Daughther." "Yeah." Embry smiled. "He's lucky I didn't kill him. Esme likes him to," Leah says. Esme hugges me. "Aunt Bella!!" I hugged her. "Hello, Esme." I kneel next to her.

"Aunty Bella. I'm getting married." I look at Embry and raise my eyebrow. "Oo. Really? With who?" "With Embry." "When?" "When I'm 20. I need..." She looks at her hands. "18 years." "Good Job, Esme. You need 18 years to be twenty." "I know." Esme smiled and then went to Sam. Sam picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Daddy. I want you and Mommy to get married." Sam looked into her eyes. "I don't honey. Maybe One day." Esme smiles and touches his cheek with her hand. "Do you think Esme will have phase when she's older?" Embry asked. Sam looked at him. "I don't know." Embry looks down.

"What if she does and she imprints on someone else? Will I just have to let her go and live her life with her imprint?" Leah looks at Embry. "You just have to support her with every discion she makes. Be there for her and she'll probably end up falling for you. Embry, I trust you with my Daughther and I trust you to never hurt her." Leah look dead seriouse. "I promise I will never hurt Esme." Leah smiles and hugs Embry. "I never though my lil girl would ever end up with one of my childhood friends."

Embry smiled. "Well...Then Lee. You know you love me." Leah smiled. "Yeah but now I might have you as a son-in-law on day." Embry smiled. "So...Your saying you would give me premission to marry your daughther?" "_OUR_ Daughther!" I hear Sam yell. Leah smiled. "I trust you with her but..." Leah got Embry's shirt and looked him straight in the eye. "If you hurt my baby. I. Will. Hunt. You. Down. Personally." Leah let him go and smiled sweetly. Embry just laughed nervously. Seth and I broke out laughing.

Sam looked at us. We stopped and covered our mouth but you could still hear us snickering. Emily walked over and was about to pick up Esme. Leah picked her up and held her close. "What do you think you were going to do, Emily?" Emily looked at Leah. "I wanted to hold her." "You won't ever hold my baby, Emily." Leah walked out the door taking Esme with her. Sam and Embry fallowed her. Sam didn't even Glance back at Emily. Emily sat back down and sighted. Seth half-smiled. "Don't worry, Em. Maybe, One day Leah will come around." "I hope," Emily muttered.

I looked at Scarlett. Scarlett was looking at her hand which was interwinded with Seth. She kept staring at there hands. I wonder what she's thinking. Then Scarlett got up and her hand left Seth's. Seth got up and looked concerned. "Babe, What's wrong?" Scarlett looks down. "Seth....I have to go." Scarlett runs out and Seth fallows her running. I look at Jacob worried. Jacob smiles. "Everything will be, Alraight." I smile and kiss his cheek. "Bella, I would like you to meet Princessa Claire," Quil announced. Claire walked over to me and hugged me. "Nice to weet...you, Bewwa." I smiled. She's so adorable. Quil picked her. "I'm taking her back to her mom's. I'll be back later." They left. Emily had falled asleep on the love seat.

I got a blanket and put it on top of her. "Bella, Will you take a walk with me?" I nod. We start walking down the beach. Jake interwinds his hand in mine. In the middle of our walk, Jake stops frozen. "Jake, What's wrong?" "Get behind me, Bella." I get behind me. "What's going on?" Jake dosen't answer.

Then I hear a low growl come from infront of us. I slowly move to look over Jake's arm. I freeze. Infront of us is a Red-Eyed Vampire. "Run, Bella. Run," He whisphers. I can't move or talk. "Now, Bella!! Run!" I snap out of it and start running fast as I hear shreaks of cry and pain behind me. I was to scared to turn. I was to scared about what I would see.

* * *

**_Thankz 4 reading. I hope yooh liked it!! _**

**_Plz Review!! Plz Review!!_**

**_Thank yooh!!_**


	13. Update Sorry

_**Sorry 2 say this but sadly I'm not going to continue this story**_

_**Nobody has been reviewing it since chapter 8. **_

_**So im not continuing this one.**_

_**I am continuing my other story "Things Are Never What You Expect."**_

_**Thanks 4 readiing this anyway :) **_

_**bye bye :) **_

**_sorry_**


End file.
